Lollipops Make The World Go Round
by GleekingItOut
Summary: My first one of these so tell me what you think. more chapters to come. Blaine and Kurt are older and no longer live in Lima, but have changed for the life of New York ciry. They don't know each other yet. The story of how one little thing can cause so many feelings. One accident and plenty of love, angst and general Klaine!
1. Ouch

The first thought that came to my mind as looked at the clock this morning would not be repeatable in polite society, at all. I had half an hour for the hour I needed to get ready. I knew if I was late I wouldn't be in that much trouble, kind of a perk of knowing the boss I guess, but I didn't want to make a any enemy's there. I really liked working with my friends and I'd always dreamed of working in music.

I'd kicked my bed as I ran around my room this morning trying to get ready, I can feel it throbbing now as I sit at my desk supposedly working but really trying to work out what to do when the clock finally hit the half three and I could leave for the weekend. I knew I had to walk Lecca as I hadn't had time this morning, I also should go and see Kayleigh but I could do that on the way home I guess.

I realised then, I should probably work or Artie really wouldn't be happy.

I walked into the little coffee shop after work and was greeted by two of the best things in my life. The rich smell of coffee sifting through the air and my best friend's smile form behind the counter.

With a quick 'I'm going on my break' form Kayleigh I found us sat across from each other at our regular table discussing some of the customers Kayleigh had dealt with today, including one 'gorgeous' as she had called him, boy and his diva friend that always called Kayleigh grief. We stayed on like this for a while until I really had to leave to walk Lecca.

She greeted me at the door in her usual fashion, a leap and a lick; I guess it suits her names, all the L's. I quickly stripped and re-dressed into my gym ware; if I ran with Lecca I could do two things at once.

I was running along my usual route towards Central Park when Lecca decided to be, well Lecca. She is part Springer Spaniel, part Collie and part beast. She has never been good at keeping focused and decided now would be the time to pull me into a little side park after what latter turned out to be a leaf. As I turned into the park sharply I hit something, hard. I looked up form my new crumpled place on the floor and saw what can only be described as the most gorgeous eyes in the history of the Universe, they were that good.

I stared into them for what seemed like forever until I realised he was saying something, no shouting.

"….and new! And I just brought this!" the beautiful blue eyed man shouted holding his scarf in one hand and his now empty coffee cup in the other.

I came crashing back to planet earth then. Realising his coffee was half on me half over what could only be a marc Jacobs scarf and an unmistakable Paul Smith Polo shirt. He was just stood staring at me and Lecca, now sat at my side.

I jumped up and felt pain surge through my left leg I winced 'shit' I muttered.

The once angry eyes suddenly turned sympathetic, he took Lecca's lead and my arm and led us both to a near by bench.

Only when I had sat down did I take in the true beauty of the park until my attention turned to the man next to me.

'I am so sorry about your coffee and that so delicate scarf' I started. 'It's just my dog, she as a leaf fetish' I stumbled, still in pain.

'It's okay honestly I should have looked where I was going' the man said. He must have sensed my pain as he was soon tapping his thighs implying me to put my leg there. I happily obliged, I mean I still had no idea if he gay let alone signal but he was gorgeous and I was in a lot of pain.

"Well this isn't going to work" he finally gave up trying to pull my trouser hems up but it hurt too much. 'I know a coffee shop just around the corner, there is a really lovely person who works there, I'm sure she can help. I tried to protest but with no luck.

'Come on, let me support you weight' the man said helping me up, Lecca's lead still clutched in his hand. We walked for what seemed like ages but I soon realised was barley 5 minutes. He was taking me to Kayleigh; I knew it as soon as I saw the sign. She had a way with customers; she must have been who this man was talking about.

The familiar smell hit me, blue eyes had tied Lecca outside and sat me down as he went in search for Kayleigh, and I was in too much pain to tell him I knew her.

Seconds later I heard that familiar pain in her voice. 'Oh my, Blaine!' she cried running towards me, Blue eyes in tow. 'What happened to you?' she cried pulling my chin to stare into my eyes. I started to explain but an angelic voice I knew belonged to the beautiful man cut in explaining.

'Blaine, how many times have I told you to not take Lec out running with you!' she cried when he was finished. 'I know I'm sorry, I'm sorry about your coffee too, and your clothes, really I am' I told him. I reached into my pocket and gave him enough to cover a coffee. Kayleigh looked at me in disbelief. 'I'll get you a replacement, what do you drink….' Kayleigh trailed off looking at me for his name.

I don't know it! How can I not have asked him! 'Kurt' he finished looking at me but talking to Kay. He gave his order and went off to get it. Blu…Kurt took the now abandoned medical kit and reached the scissors out. 'How attached are you it these pants' he asked a slight chuckle in his voice. 'Not very' I replied with a smile. He slowly cut them open revealing my now battered leg. He gasped sharply along with me. Without a second thought he pulled out his phone, dialled a number and signalled to me he'd be right back. I stared at my leg and felt a tear roll down my cheek, it looked terrible.

I felt a soft thumb run across my cheek catching the tear. 'I just spoke to my friend who works at the hospital a few blocks down, she's expecting us, we really need to get that leg sorted!' he explained before quickly explaining to Kayleigh what was going on.

He carried me to the car his car, he carried me! Kayleigh stood with Lecca, she was going to take her home, half worried about half beaming at me as I lay helpless in the mans arms I'd known an hour max. He was strong under me.

In the car I realised that actually I hadn't said anything in a while. 'Thanks for this Kurt, you didn't have to do this, it wasn't even your fault, it was mine. I started. 'I guess I didn't but well I know that is not a healthy leg an you seem ice and you're cute' he stated. Before I had time to say anything, a slow bush rising up my face he realised what he'd said. 'I am soo sorry, I don't even know why I said that, I mean it's true, but you've probably got a girlfriend or a wife or boyfriend…'he rambled.

'Kurt its okay' I smiled although my leg felt like someone was stabbing me 'no one except my friends have ever called me cute before, and I don't have a girlfriend or wife or boyfriend but just so you know I'd choose the last option' I explained and it seemed to relax him into a smile.

We arrived at the hospital soon after and a blond haired women smiled and ran over to Kurt.

This could be interesting I thought to myself.


	2. Hospital day 1

I had had every test done and was lay on a bed in the hospital whilst Lea, Kurt's doctor friend, and Kurt were talking outside. My leg was at least twice the size due to the way I had fallen and I was still trying to work out what had happened today.

I'd ran into a beautiful boy, literally, he'd pulled who knows how many strings to get me seen straight away and I knew nothing about him. I'll have to investigate I thought as my eyes drew heavy and I slipped into sleep.

I woke up to see Lea stood over my bed and Kurt softly snoring in the corner. 'Hi Blaine, how are you feeling?' she asked softly. 'Crap' I muttered truthfully still trying to wake up. 'Blaine! Finally! There you are!' Kay shouted startling Kurt from his sleep. 'Kayleigh! Indoor voice please' I reminded her shooting Kurt an apologetic look which he just smiled at,

Lea cleared her throat to remind us of her presence. 'So Blaine we have your test results back and I'm afraid it's not good' she started. I felt a hand grip mine and was surprised to see it was Kurt not Kay. She sat on the bed next to me. 'Okay, just tell me' I said squeezing Kurt's hand. 'Shall I leave?' Kurt questioned. 'No, please don't' I said sounding desperate but his presence was calming. He smiled and kept hold of my hand. '

'So, your X-rays show that the fractured shin bone in your leg won't repair with a cast, also your CT scan shows that some of the flints have lodged themselves in your calf muscle which means you will need invasive surgery to re-correct this' she explained my friends (is guess Kurt is my friend now) grip tightened around me. 'This is all my fault, if I had just looked where I was going then none of this would have…' Kurt started to ramble. 'No! It's not; it's mine and Lecca-Lecca's. We ran into you Kurt' I jumped in with. It settled him.

Lea ran through the operation with me that was to take place tomorrow and Kayleigh thankfully went home to check on Lecca and get me some clothes, I knew should be gone at least 2 hours so I took this time to get to know my knight in shinning armour.

'So you saved me from definite pain and have been so amazing today and all I know is you have impeccable dress sense, you're one of the nicest new Yorkers I know and you think I'm cute' I smiled at the last point as he blushed. 'Tell me about you Kurt'.

'Okay. I'm Kurt Hummel, 23, lived in NY for almost 4 years, originally form Lima Ohio- which is by way one of the most homophobic places ever- My mother died when I was little so I never really knew her. I studied photography at NYU and now I live alone, in a two bedroom apartment under my happily married best friend and step-brother working in a photography studio set up by yours truly' I smiled as he lit up and down as he talked about his life.

He looked at me expectantly.

'Oh right me. Okay, Blaine Anderson. Also 23 lived in NY for 3 years tomorrow. Originally from Westerville Ohio, I know right Ohio really doesn't understand love has no gender, my parents are both still living though I'm sorry about your mom. I studied teaching at NYTD and work at the school three blocks down from our coffee shop. I used to live with Lea but now I live in a single bed apartment with my clumsy little Lecca-Lecca.'

We talked on for at least two more hours and I really started to like the blue eyed man now perched on my bed. Kay dropped off my clothes and both she and Kurt left for the night.

As I was just dropping off to sleep I saw a note on my bedside table. As I unfolded it I smiled.

_Hi, _

_Here's my number. I know we didn't necessarily get off to a great introduction but you seem like the kind of person who I'd like as a friend. Don't feel pressured to text me but if you want to don' hesitate. If you don't it was great meeting you, if you do well that would be great _

_Kurt x x_

I quickly pulled out my phone and text

**It was great meeting you too. And as for introductions who likes to be normal, it's boring: p if you get bored feel free to drop in, I'm not going anywhere. Blaine x**

And with that I slept all night.


	3. Realizations

A/N

Thanks for the alerts, it means a lot. Suggestions and reviews welcome Enjoy x

_Internal monologue in italic_

I woke up alone but it was only half 7 so I didn't expect anyone to be around. I checked my messages from my friends, updated my status to tell everyone I was okay and saw a text that brightened my day. Kurt.

**Hi! I'll come and check on my damsel in distress after work if that's okay? Good luck with the surgery Blaine. Lea is good at her job. Kurt x**

**Thanks, don't worry if you can't I mean I understand if you don't. You have no obligation here. Blaine x**

**I will be in! K x**

**B x**

Kayleigh took the morning off work to be with me before my operation. My parents were stuck at work in Chicago and I told them it wasn't fatal. My twin sister Miki was out on Long Island with her son but would be down on Friday and apart from Nick and Jeff I had no one.

I don't remember much from before the operation. I remember my text from Kurt and Kayleigh being there, but nothing else. It was strange.

Pain. That's what the operation meant. I woke up and my whole body ached. I drifted in and out of sleep most the afternoon, politely smiling at nurses as they came in and out.

A slight clip clop of shoes alerted me this time; I expected Lea but was happy to see Kurt and flowers! He had brought me flowers! He's so sweet I thought.

"Hey!"

"Hey yourself, how you feeling Blaine?"

"Not great but this morphine is great stuff"

"Yer so I've heard, I brought you these, I know it's cliché but they were pretty and it's social convention"

"it is yes, thank you, they're beautiful' _like you_

Our talking continued, Lea arrived, said the surgery went well but I'd have to stay in for a week to heal, and left. When my tea came Kurt took one look at it 'Gross. No way are you eating that, I'll be back. 20 minutes top.' He smiled. I looked shocked as he left. Slightly apprehensive of his plans...

He came back 15 minutes later with a bag and an amazing smell. He set to work arranging the food with a smile on his face. 'Close your eyes' he ordered and I did.

I felt a plate being lay on my lap "tada, dinner ala Kurt is served" I opened my eyes to a rang of Chinese food on my lap.

"You remembered!"

"Of course I did, you only told me yesterday Blaine, and my memory is not that bad!"

We ate dinner in a comfortable silence smiling as we did so.

I must have fallen asleep at some point because I woke up alone at half 3 in the morning. I groaned and turned over to sleep again.

Kayleigh stood over me looking worried on Friday morning. I'd been in hospital 4 days now. Each day Kayleigh saw me in the morning, Kurt at night. It was lovely to have two people who cared so much about me.

"What's up Kay? Why the worried look?" I asked her. "Oh B, you're awake. It's just you never sleep past 9 and it's half 12" she said slightly relieved to see my hazel eyes I had always secretly hated. "Oh sorry, Kurt didn't leave till after 2 last night, I must have over slept" I explained

"How did I know Kurt would be involved, you two are cute together?"

"We're not together Kay, were just friends"

"Why? Is he not gay?"

"No he is gay"

"Is he blind?"

"No you know he's not"

"Then why aren't you together"

"Kayleigh, just because we're both gay doesn't mean we have to be together. And yes he's gorgeous, he wears jeans that are impossibly tight, his eyes, hair and skin are perfect and he's around flawless but he's not mine and probably won't ever be"

"I wouldn't be so sure" Kayleigh sung, but I barely caught it. I was too wrapped up in what I'd just admitted, not only to Kayleigh but myself, I am falling for, no I've fallen head over heels for Kurt!

My thoughts were intuited by my room being filled with two of my favourite people. Miki walked in smiling with a hint of worry in her eyes followed slowly behind by my nephew the beautiful Deliziso of Deliz for short.

I quickly caught Miki up with my condition and how I was before turning my attention to Kay and Deliziso in the corner happily chatting. He is only 3 but he's pretty clever. "Where's my love D?" I asked him. He jumped of Kayleigh's lap and ran to my bedside. I lifted him up carefully and sat him on me. He instantly curled into my chest like he did when he was little.

My phone buzzed just after Kay had gone home to shower and see, Craig her boyfriend. It was Kurt. I still hadn't had chance to talk to Kayleigh about what I'd said and I couldn't talk to Miki. I took a deep breath and opened it. It wasn't what I wanted to see.

**Hi B, I'm really sorry but work is full on and I'm not going to make it to see you tonight and this weekend I'm at a wedding in Stanton Island all weekend :/ I'm really sorry but I'll be in on Monday. Kurt xx**

**Hey, it's fine Kurt. I told you, no obligation enjoy you're wedding. B x**

_Sure it sucks he won't be here but it's not like he's my boyfriend is it._

The next few hours flew by, I was subject to hospital food without Kurt's take away save but it was great to Miki again, it had been a fortnight and I missed her and it felt relaxing having Deliziso curled up asleep against my chest, softly snoring.

When they left I realised no matter how much my friends were here and my sister, I missed him, I missed my blue eyed knight… 


	4. Interuptions

An2

okay so after a very helpful review i'm going to make this clearer and less jumpy :) itallics are blaine's internal thoughts...

A/ N

**Hi, so this is probably dragging in the hospital but im getting there. I sort of know where this going so we'll get there when we do.**

**Reviews are nice.**

**Daisyxx**

* * *

**4 days later...**

I forced my eyelids open to hear sobbing. I didn't know how long I'd been out or who was crying but they were next to me, tears falling onto my hand. I turned slowly as I could already feel my body aching to see chestnut hair on my bed side, someone hunched over on their knees by my bed. Even in the darkness of the room I knew it was Kurt.

His sobbing broke my heart. I opened my mouth to speak but instead placed my free hand carefully on his head running my fingers through his hair, smiling at the soft touch.

"Blaine?" he lifted hid head slowly revealing his red eyes and looked straight at me. "Hey" I muttered wincing at the pain. He noticed. "you're awake! Finnaly I'll go and get Lea, I'll be right back." He got up to leave. "Wait, please don't leave me" I pleaded desperately grabbing his hand with any strength I could find.

"Okay, okay Blaine, I'll stay." He soothed running his finger over my cheek catching a tear I didn't know had fallen.

"I-I was so scared Kurt, I didn't have any control over my body, your number was first in my phone and I just, I just panicked. I had to get hold of somone, to get help, i'm sorry" I explained.

"Sshh, it's okay. You did what you had to do. im okay and you're alright now." He sat on the bed next to me and rubbed soothing circles on my hand.

"C-can you tell me what happened, like what happened after i text you"

"Sure"

He told me all the events of the past 4 days I'd been out.

"When I read the text I knew something was wrong, usually I'd think it was a drunk text but you were in hospital so I knew it wasn't that. I rang Lea and she promised to go straight to you and ring me back with news. I had Kayleigh's number so I rang her to tell her what I knew. She said she'd ring your family, Miki I think she said your sister was called. I had this gut feeling, something wasn't right so I left my assistant in charge of the wedding photos and drove home. As I got to the hospital car park I ran into Kay and what I late found out to be your sister and Lea was ringing. She said that your shin bone fractures had splinted and some had gotten into your blood stream. She was taking you into surgery and that we should wait in the relative's room to see you later. Your mom and dad came later. You came out of surgery 7 hours later. Then really we've just been waiting for you to come back to us, well them. They all went home to sleep but I've just text all of them to let them know you're back. Sorry about the crying earlier. I know we haven't known each other that long and if anyone should be crying about you it should be your family and boyfriend but I don't know, I really like you and I couldn't even think about loosing you" Kurt explained, tears forming in his eyes.

I slowly took in what he'd said. "Hold on, you said boyfriend?"

"Yer, your boyfriend"

"Erm, what are you on about Kurt"

"But the picture on your bed side table…."

"Oh that's Jeff, and the dark haired man bellow is his boyfriend and that picture is after a drunk night out."

"Oh" Kurt smiled. _Why is he smiling? Is this good for me, oh i should speak_

"I'm glad you're here Kurt, because there's something I've got to tell you, but actually now, could you just….just lie with me? I've had a weird week and..." I asked hopefully "don't feel you have to it's just…"

"No I will, I mean that would be okay, i'll lie with you"

I smiled as the chestnut haired boy lay down beside me. I could tell he'd been here a while because his hair wasn't its usual perfectly styled self. I'd lay my arm under his neck and he lay sideways towards me. I saw his arm twitching to move around me. "You can, I mean its okay" I told him.

He released a breath and wrapped his arms around my body lightly. I ran my fingers over his cheek. It felt so normal being here, like I'd known him forever. It was perfect.

* * *

I was settling into the embrace when I heard a knock at the door and my parents walked in. Kurt jumped up and started to blush with me.

My mom ran to me and hugged me gently but securely. My father ran his hands down my face and kissed my forehead.

"I'm going to go now Blaine, I'll drop in tomorrow maybe" Kurt said after a while.

"Hold on, mom, dad can you give us a minute" they nodded and left.

"Why did you make them leave?"

"Because I wanted to say thank you for everything you've done and I was secretly hopping to get another one of those amazing hugs of yours" _why the hell did i just wink!_

"Ahh okay" he smiled. _phew he didn't see._

He leant towards me and wrapped his arms around me. His scent swallowed me whole and I couldn't help but relax into him. We stayed this way until Lea entered interrupting us.

"People keep doing that" I muttered to Kurt. He smiled, said a few words to Lea and left flashing me a smile as the door closed.

Lea explained my condition in more detail, that it was Thursday the 7th of June 2012 and that I could leave on Saturday.

My Family returned and said their goodbyes to let me rest. They would all be returning home tomorrow which sucked but more exuses to see Kurt. Which i had no objection to what so ever.

* * *

During my final conversation of the night, to Kayleigh on the phone she revealed something that, shocked but pleased me. It made me sure that my ill dekusion wasn't the reason for my feelings to Kurt...

"You know Kurt"

"The Kurt I've fallen madly in love with and have been to see me everyday, yes I know him"

"And you know that gorgeous boy and his diva friend that always bugs me at work"

"Yer…" I said slightly confused where this was going

"Well Kurt is the gorgeous boy"

_well..._

* * *

Saturday morning and Kayleigh would be here to take me home in just over an hour, I was glad to be going home, I missed Lecca so much we hadn't spent a night apart in well ever and I was bored of hospitals. They were so tastless.

I slowly lifted myself out of bed and onto my crutches as I hobbled to change in the bathroom.

"**Blaine? Blaaiiine?" **called an unmistakeable voice from my room.

"In here" I called realising what I'd just said "I'm decent" Kurt walked into the bathroom and his smile was brighter than ever.

"**Hey**"

"Hey yourself"

"**Looking forward to going home**?"

"Like you wouldn't believe, but I will miss seeing you everyday"

Kurt laughed at this _"_**I'll still come and see you, I'm here to take you home silly**_"_

I was so happy to hear him say this. He was taking me, Blaine Anderson - the nobody, home. Wow.

* * *

Kurt helped me to the sofa, the loss of his contact made my heat fall and put my bags in my room before sitting next to me.

"Thanks for this, it means a lot"

"**It's fine; oh by the way Lecca is staying at Kay's she'll bring her back later**."

"Oh Yer thanks she said"

"_So the other day when we was lay down you said you had something to tell me, erm, w-what was it?"_

"Ah, that" I was nervous, how was I supposed to tell someone so perfect I was in love with them. He obviously wouldn't feel the same, he was just too perfect.

"Right, okay" I started.

"Blainers? Jeff, I was so glad to be interrupted for once.

"Brace yourself Kurt" I warned "In here Jeffers" I called out.

"Blainey" you're home, and you must be Kurt**!"**

"_Erm yer, I am. And you're Jeff I take it"_

"Yes, Kurt this is my crazy friend Jeff" I said as Jeff sat on my lap which was his crazy fettish from Dalton "note the crazy"

Kurt laughed at this. He has a beautiful laugh. But he seemed different in Jeff's presence...

"**Sorry Blaine I have to go. I'll be back tomorrow but call me if you need anything**_"_ Kurt said "Okay, well I've got Jeffers the crazy but I will, thanks again so much." I reached for my crutches to walk him out but found myself engulfed in a hug where I sat. "**You have to rest Anderson**_" _Kurt said matter-of-factly "yes sir" I winked and he left.

Jeff looked at me when Kurt left, it was a sort of knowing look but he lef it at that.

The rest of my evening played out like this:

Jeff burnt tea when he tried to cook it so we ended up on the sofa with Nick and Pizza and thankfully Kay had briefly been in and brought back my Lecca. I was so glad to see her. She was my one true love _for now_.She brought the blue eyed god into my life and that was enough to love even the most annoying people.

Kurt on my mind as always.

* * *

**Hope this helped with the problems. Let me know please. It helps my wrighting to know how you read it.**

**Daisy x**


	5. Revelation 1

A/N

**Hey,  
**

**This chapters a bit well dodgy to be honest. I'm not really sure if it works and i don't think it does :/ well let me know what you think please, always helpful. I hope it's not too bad.  
**

**Daisy xx**

* * *

My next few days were slow and frustrating. I couldn't move myself because of my leg, and my heart broke every time Lecca looked at her lead expectantly and I couldn't take her out. My days were boring and slow and I was lonely, until half 6 that was.

6.30 soon became my favourite time of day. At 6.30 on the dot every night for a week, on his way back from work Kurt would come round. He just came and sat, we ate tea, talked about his day and got to know each other a little better. It was without a doubt, the highlight of my day. Neither Kurt nor I had brought up what had happened before Jeff came round the day I came back from the hospital. Every time I saw him I wanted to tell him, to tell him his eyes took my breath away, his pure existence shocked me and that the way his hips waggled when he walked and his sassy personality turned me on beyond belief. But I couldn't, not yet.

* * *

It was Friday and the clock had just struck 6.30, I turned my head expectantly, waiting for the countertenor to open my door, I'd given him a key as it took me so long to get to the door. But he didn't come. I sat, staring between the clock, door and my phone. I heard nothing for an hour.

I gave in waiting and sent him a text, nothing too suggestive just a general reminder.

**Hey Kurt, you should have seen what Lecca did today, it was so cute**_**.**_** I'll have to show you when I next see you.**

I didn't have time to put my phone down before is starting ringing. Kurt.

"Hi Kurt"

"Hey, look I'm so sorry I'm late, I hate being late, especially for our dates" did_ he just say date!_

"Hey, its okay don't worry about it, if you can't make it I'll miss you but..."

"I'll be there, I just, I'm going to be a little bit late, something has come up, I'll be an hour tops, I'm sorry I have to go, I'll see you later"

And he hung up. He sounded worried so naturally, I worried. This was going to be a long hour...

* * *

An hour later I heard the door open and there he stood, red faced, hair slightly out of place but still beautiful.

"I am so sorry Blaine, I j-just" he broke down, on the arm of my sofa, holding back tears. I nearly cried just looking at him.

I shuffled over to him and wrapped my arm round his waist, pulling him onto my lap and wrapping him into a hug like Cooper used to do to me when I had a nightmare. I felt my shirt start to dampen with Kurt's tears. I held him tighter rubbing his back and neck soothingly.

"It's okay, I've got you Kurt, and it's going to be okay, I'm here" I whispered into his ear until he quietened and sat up, a smile that didn't reach his eyes looking back at me.

"Want to tell me what's up?"

"Yer, sorry"

"It's okay, when you're ready"

"Okay, well a few years back I had this boyfriend, if you could call him that, and I fell for him, fell for him hard. But he, well he didn't want me for me, just for a boy toy. I took me over a year to get over him, a painful year but I did it. And I was just leaving work today, to come here like and he was stood in front of me, with his, h-his w-wife. I just stood there, frozen. I tried to run but he'd seen me. He called after me, and insisted on introducing me to his wife. When she left h-he told me that it w-was my f-fault I was hurt and he was just using me to experiment." A fresh batch of tears rolled form his eyes and I pulled him back into me again.

"I'm so sorry for dumping all this on you but I had nowhere else to go and I, I feel safe with you"

This made me smile, I felt safe with him too.

"Sorry for gushing to you"

"It's okay, I'm glad you can talk to me, i-i feel safe with you too K"

We stayed curled up on the sofa in comfortable silence, arms ineterwined and I didn't want to move. Ever.

* * *

"Oh right yer" Kurt said getting off my lap, I missed the contact immediately. "I spoke to Lea today and she said that you, Mr Anderson, and I quote have got to get your lazy arse out of this apartment and into the real world" he chuckled.

"Oh is that so, let's go then" I said standing.

"Actually B, its dark outside and wow, okays its 12 am so maybe not now, but tomorrow we will. I promise"

"It's 12! Wow okay that went fast; I'll hold you to that." I smiled with a wink.

"I should go really, it's late" he said shifting nervously

"You could, I mean if you wanted you could stay here tonight" I said quietly, scared it would scare him.

"I'd like that"

A new level of happiness swept over me "film?"

He smiled and put on a film. Rent, a personal favourite. He stood staring at the sofa looking lost. I took my opportunity to be close to him again. I opened my arms to him and I received one of his heart stopping smiles as he came towards me with a school boy smile on his face.

We settled into each other, him behind me because of my leg, me settled in-between his legs cuddled to his chest swallowed in his arms. It was the best I had felt in ages.

* * *

Wrong. Waking up in Kurt's arms Saturday morning by Lecca licking my face was. He was breathing slowly against my neck, my lump of a dog lay on my stomach. Utter bliss...

"Morning"

"Morning" oh god he's awake, he's going to be weird-ed out by this oh god...de he just squeeze me? He did!

"As comfy as this I, I've really got to pee Blaine"

"Right sorry, I'll move"

Whilst Kurt was in the bathroom Kayleigh text me. She had been helping me get dressed in the morning, I still hadn't mastered that. She wasn't coming. Well this could be a fun conversation with Kurt...a very fun conversation indeed.

* * *

Hi, so yer, it's terrible i know. Review maybe? thanks x


	6. The Morning After

**So, urm Hi. **

**If anyone is still reading this, : L, I am sooooo sorry for not updating recently. Who knew work experience was soo tiring! And then it was my 15****th**** so I had a hectic weekend and I've been stuck in intervention all week. So yer, I'm really sorry. This chapter sort of just love and sweet. But well it's here...enjoy!**

**Daisy xx**

* * *

I had no idea how to approach this with Kurt. I mean yer, we'd grown close recently and we had slept together, well not like that, but would he be weird about this, god I hope not. Well I haven't got any choice, he's here now, and here it goes.

'Hi sleepy' he said dreamily, I realised I was staring then in to thin air, oops.

'Hi you' I smiled back.

He sat back down next to me on the sofa and immediately snuggled closer but both still sat up. We sat there for a while, comfortable silence, well except for Lecca playing with her ring toy.

* * *

'So do you want to get ready first or should I?' Kurt broke the silence. Well here we go.

"Actually, I need to talk to you about that" I started, Kurt looked worried, oh this isn't going to end well.

"w-what is it?"he asked

"Well since I got home last week Kayleigh stops by on her way to work to help me get ready because I still haven't mastered it for myself after everything they did to me at the hospital. So, and don't worry if you don't want to, but I was sort of hoping, you could...maybe...possibly..." I rambled not wanting to say it.

"Help you?" he finished for me holding back a laugh.

"Yer" I whispered blushing and burying my face.

"Of course I will silly...Blaine, look at me" he said slowly. I turned to stare into those eyes, those god damn perfect eyes.

"I'm here for you, and I mean it. We've only know each other well, actually it's a month today, but I already feel like I've known you forever. You're the best...friend...I've had in ages" he mumbled softly towards the end.

I couldn't help but smile, he was so perfect, so perfect and he was sweet and I just couldn't stop smiling.

"Thank-you" I smiled.

"Come on then you; let's get ready for this outing"

"Oh, I'd hoped you had forgotten about that"

"Never" he smiled helping me up and towards my room. This is going better than I thought, I mean he's still here and he said yes!

* * *

"Right Anderson, what do you do in the morning" Kurt asked once I was sat on my bed, him stood in front of me, hands resting on his hips, that's a sexy pose, no! Not now, think of something that turns you off not on!

"Erm okay, well I'll shower later when Kay's here so...wash, tame the beast, new clothes, injection, breakfast, tablet" I said thinking aloud.

"Right then, to the bathroom first" he said tugging my slowly up and leading me to my bathroom.

I leant against the cool blue tiles as Kurt looked around the bathroom for things I might need, I knew I should probably be helping him, but well this was a great excuse to stare at him.

He walked over to the basin, when I noticed he wasn't in the clothes he was wearing yesterday...that's my top, and my sweats! Wow, that's strangely hot.

"Kurt...are they my...is that my top?" I asked mischievously grinning.

"Erm" he blushed "yer, after you fell asleep last night I sort of didn't want to sleep in my clothes and I saw them on your table in your washing, I hope you don't m-mind" he explained nervously.

"No it's fine" I grinned "it's adorable" wow that's brave, well at least he smiled at me.

"Okay, that's a sink run, do you want to sit on the edge of the bath and we'll work it out from there?" he asked motioning to the bath and sink. I hadn't even realised what he had been doing.

"Erm sure yer" I hobbled over to the bath side under Kurtz support. Then I realised, I would have to take my top off to clean around my surgery scar. They had to operate on my stomach when a fragment of the bone was stuck in my wall.

"Erm, Kurt, I'm going to have to take my top off, if y-you want to go that's okay like" I mumbled.

"No, it's okay Blaine. I said I would help and I will. Do you want some help with that?" he laughed as I struggled to take my top off.

I smiled and he slowly rolled my top off me revealing my chest in all its, ugly. I can't believe this, I'm sat in my bathroom with a gorgeous man, topless and wait, was he staring, he was! Okay, I feel exposed. I wrapped my arms around me.

"Don't be embarrassed Blaine, you look really good" wow, that's just wow. I clearly didn't look convinced as he tugged the hem of his shirt, is that coming off? IT IS!

"There now we both have no top on" he said. I barley recognised he had said anything. He was beautiful. Absolutely beautiful. His porcelain skin glistened in the natural light through the window. Wow.

"Okay, now you finished gaping shall we get started?" Kurt smiled.

"okay, well I can wash my face but is it okay if you help was my stomach, it's difficult for me to see there" I asked shyly.

"Sure"

I slowly washed my face and neck with the warm water but chose to leave my day old stubble; I didn't want to put Kurt out anymore.

Kurt soaked a flannel in the warm water as I removed my dressing from my scar. He ringed the flannel out and I relaxed against the wall, the cold tiles soothing on my back. He slowly lowered the flannel to my stomach and I tensed.

"Relax Blaine, Lea has given me some advice in dealing with this since you came home" he laughed "it's no good if your tense.

"I'm sorry it's just, this isn't comfy and I know it will hurt. I'll try."

"Actually, I have an idea" he said as he started rushing round the bathroom.

* * *

He helped me up, I still have no idea what's going on but he seems to know what he's doing so I'll just let him. We walked into the bedroom, my side and back tingling at the skin to skin contact. He motioned for me to lie down on the bed so I did. Then he rushed off again. I heard things clanking around in the bathroom.

"You okay in there Kurt? Do you need some help?" I called out.

"No, its okay just wait there and don't move." He called back immediately.

* * *

He came back five minutes later with a bowl, bottle and flannel. He lowered himself down onto the bed next to me and smiled his beautiful smile at me.

"Right this should make it less painful B" he smiled. B? Is this a new nickname, I like it.

"Okay, thank you Kurt"

He propped my head up on a pillow and placed a towel under my back. He lay down the bowl and flannel onto the bed side table and opened the bottle.

"A little trick of lea's" he smiled.

He let a few drops of the orange liquid onto my stomach and then began to rub it in slowly. It felt too good to be true.

He then took the flannel and water and slowly lowered the wet flannel to my scar which was still pink and sore. I winced as it touched me but was surprised that the pain was less intense, it was still more pain than was comfortable.

"Sshh B, it's okay, it will only hurt for a bit" Kurt soothed, rubbing one hand down my face the other slowly moving the flannel.

It hurt. It really hurt.

Being lay down lessened this and that orange stuff was good but the pain, it was bad. The times Kayleigh had done this I writhed in pain, cried, screamed and had to be held down. I was embarrassed when it first happened but Lea said it was normal.

I lay on my bed, Kurt's hand still soothing me in an immense amount of pain. I felt the tears in my eyes. I tried to blink them away but the fell instead. Down my face and onto the bed. Kurt immediately stopped wiping my stomach and took the flannel off. He put it all back on the table and slowly pulled me into a hug. He wrapped his arms around my bare back and our chests touched like electric.

"It's okay B, I know it hurts but I'm done now, all done" he soothed rubbing my back slowly.

I smiled when the pain had subdued I regretfully pulled back and smiled at him.

"Thank you Kurt, sorry for crying it just, it hurts" I said sadly.

"I know, ready to get dressed?"

"Sure"  
he stood off and got me some clothes as I told him where everything I would need was.

I stood up and leaned against the wall as he pulled my sweats off for me. It was, hot!

"Erm, can you, Erm, or do you need, help?" he said blushing, I soon realised he meant my boxers.

"I can probably do it, but could you just maybe face the wall but stay, in case I fall?"I asked hopefully

"Of course" he said turning to the wall.

After a lot of struggling and pain I finally had clean boxers on, phew!

"Done"

"Okay, sit back down then"

I did as I was told and he helped me into my clothes.

"What are we doing with your hair then Blainey?" he asked. Another nickname?

"Erm my gel is in the bathroom Kurtsie" I mocked.

"Oh, well you should leave it free, it's nice like this" he pouted

"It's a nightmare" I retaliated

"Pleeeaaaase" he pleaded how could I not give in to that face?

"Okay, I'll compromise, there's a hat in the second draw over there, my grey one"

He seemed to accept this and returned placing my over sized beanie on my head.

He looked nervous all of a sudden. What was wrong? Had I done something?

"Kurt, are you okay" I asked nervously.

"Erm yer, it's just, when I cried yesterday, my Erm m-makeup ran down my top and it's quite bad."

"Well you can borrow mine, I know I'm small but one might fit you, and make up?" I was confused, I had to ask.

"yer, well my job, I'm a Broadway fashion designer by the way, and I've had to fill in for a main-ish role so I had to have the promo photo's done, hence the makeup" he explained.

I knew he could sing and that Rachel was a Broadway extroidinair but I was surprised he was staring in one. He'd be great, I'd heard him sing.

"Wow, that's great Kurt!" I smiled.

I left Kurt to get ready and settled down on the sofa with my Lecca. He had a top and I did love spending time with my dog.

He seemed to take forever and my eyelids grew heavy. Lecca lay next to me slowly breathing, sleeping, I slipped off...

* * *

"Blaine? B? Come on, breakfast's ready" I heard calling me out of my sleep. Kurt. Yay, I love waking up to this sight.

"You didn't have to make breakfast Kurt, I would have, you should have woke me"

"I didn't mind, I like cooking, come on, sit up I made pancakes."

I smiled and we sat on the sofa eating pancakes, me slipping one to Lecca when Kurt wasn't looking.

Once we'd finished Kurt walked into the hall and came back in carrying two pairs of shoes and a lead.

"Come on then Anderson, no more putting this off let's get you back into the world, and Lecca needs a walk anyway" he smiled. I however groaned. Then it struck me.

I've been trying to tell Kurt for weeks now I liked him, or to kiss him and now, I could do it.

"Okay, but I want to go to back to where my little Lecca crashed us into each other" I had a brilliant idea. "I never got to look around there, my mind on other things and it looked beautiful.

"Okay, and yes it is it's one of my favourite places to go actually" Kurt smiled.

With that we got ready, Kurt helping me with my shoes and he put Lecca's lead on. We stepped outside my flat. Lecca's lead in one of Kurt's hand and mine, in the other. It was going to be a great day.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. Review maybe? X**


	7. Out and about

Hello Readers.

i hope there are still readers out there :) if there are thankyo for your patience and i hope you like this chapter. it's abit rough but i hope you all lik it.

I just want to say how much living in England sucks. I missed Comic Con and now i can't go to Leaky Con :'( it sucks. on the plus side TLOS is relased tomorrow!

anyway...enjoy

Daisy xx

* * *

Thank god I live on the first floor of my block. We've been walking for less than five minutes and we might as well have been running a marathon. I'm so embarrassed, I'm usually so fit, and I work out for Christ sake! Not that you could tell at the moment I look like a wreck.

"We're nearly there B" Kurt said softly tightening his grip around me. I really hoped he hadn't noticed. I just grunted in response.

My heart lightened instantly now it that ever so familiar sight even though I've only actually seen it once in person I've dreamed about it so much, the entrance in the hedge, the place I met Kurt.

I guess this place should hurt me but I couldn't help but love the sight of it, nor could Lecca and Kurt apparently. Both of them looking a little happier, at the sight. Well Lecca just wagged more.

I found a surge of energy from somewhere and dragged Kurt, me still hobbling, to the bench inside the park and then I saw the little bag poking out the bush next to it.

* * *

"Sit down K, just let Lecca off she won't go far" I smiled.

He let her off her lead and she slowly ran off to find a stick. I leant down to get the bag from the side of the bench and pulled out its content and rested them on the arm of the chair.

Two coffee's, still warm, a 'thank-you' cookie and a slice of millionaires shortbread. Thanks Kay, I thought.

I had texted her when we left and ordered them to this location as pay back for not being there earlier.

"Kurt" I started drawing him out of his Lecca induced trance. "I just wanted to say thank you for everything you've done for me over the past month. You were there when I needed a friend and I will never be more grateful for that. I also wanted to say this form last night. You are amazing Kurt, that guy was a jerk and had no right to make you feel that way, you're kind, caring and you're bloody gorgeous Kurt. I want you to remember I'm always, like ALWAYS here for you" I said reaching around for his coffee and cookie "happy one month friend-versary" I smiled handing him his coffee.

He's just staring at me, oh god, I've said something wrong; I shouldn't have said he was gorgeous, now he'll hate me.

"Thank you Blaine that is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me" phew! He doesn't hate me.

I gave him his coffee and my heart raced as our fingers brushed.

"Well it was all Kayleigh o be honest, she bought them here for us. I 'm really glad we came out today, especially here, it's beautiful and Lecca really likes it"

* * *

"Where did her name come from?" Kurt asked out of the blue.

"Oh yer, it's a bit weird isn't it I guess" I smiled

"I guess but I like it" he smiled back.

"Well my mothers side are all Italian and I love the language and to keep my heritage. I got Lecca-Lecca from a rescue centre and when I found the flyer for it I was eating a lollipop, there sort of my addiction but I ran out a while ago, anyway. When I got to the sanctuary there was a little girl there eating a lolly and I'd been seeing them a lot so I knew I had to bring that into her name, it had o be in them. Luckily I got to name her. Then I realised I couldn't call her lollipop, it would have been weird so I translated in into Italian. It was the best of both worlds for me. I shorten it form Lecca-Lecca because it's weird to say it twice" I explained loving how Kurt smiled as I sad certain things.

"Aww that's adorable. Well if I'm honest I'm glad you called her that"

Okay I'm confused. "Why Kurt?" I asked trying to decipher what he was talking about.

"before we ran in to each other, I heard you call her name and it intrigued me, I love the way the language sounds and that's sort of why…why I stopped and how we met" he explained, looking down and blushing.

I didn't know what to say so I just wrapped my arm around his waist and squeezed, taking a sip out of my coffee trying to hide my ever growing smile.

We sat for a while, his head on my shoulder, watching Lecca playing drinking coffee and sharing the two cakes we had. I hadn't been this happy in a while.

* * *

It was 6 by the time we got up to go. Lecca was tired and I was hungry. so i got us up slowly.

"Want to stay for tea Kurt, Kay went shopping this afternoon and no doubt she would have gotten some things in for me. She has a habit of doing that, I just put the money into her bank the next day."

"That sounds lovely, but I don't want to impose B" he blushed

I was really starting to like these nick-names. I thought for minute, still walking home before I thought I should just tell him the truth.

"truth is K, whenever you're around I feel so much happier, last night, It was the best I have slept in months and I really would like you to have tea with me tonight, it's Saturday night, neither of us have work, but hold on, what am I thinking you probably already have plans I'm such an…" I stated

"I'd love to Blaine, but first I need to go home and get changed" he explained.

"Oh okay cool" YAY. Sooo happy i get two nights with him"

* * *

I was stood in the kitchen at 7pm rushing, the best I could, to cook my Italian chicken for Kurt. He had gone home to change half an hour ago, Lecca was peacefully sleeping in her bed and I just wanted to make tonight perfect. I knew I had to tell him tonight, I couldn't keep it in anymore.

I was dressed in an open white shirt and a pair of black jeans, casual yet smart. I hope he likes the outifit. Tonight will have an effect on the rest of my life, i can't loose him, i just can't.

I hope he feels the same, please feel the same. I pleaded to myself.

* * *

*knock knock*

Oh geez he's here, well it's all ready so let's go with this. I can do this, Just tell him you love him, wait I love him? Not now Blaine! Not he time for an internal war.

"Hey you" I smiled opening the door and letting him in. Wow he looks gorgeous, actually thats not the word for him. "Hey yourself"

"Well dinners ready so if you wouldn't mind taking your seat at the table I'll be with you shortly sir" I said in my best waiter voice. "Okay" he said half nervous, half laughing.

Walking out the kitchen with the plates I took a deep breath as I watched Kurt staring into space slowly sipping the wine I bought him. Dinner smelt amazing but he lookes so dreamy, i just wanted to hold him forever.

"Dinner is served Mr Hummel" I smiled.

We sat together smiling and eating, Kurt making noises that he enjoyed it and keeping light conversation. I was so glad he liked it. I just soaked up Kurt, everything about him.

* * *

After dinner I lead him to my decking and the cool breeze hit us both. It was romantic, like in the films.

"There's something I want to tell you" we said I unison.

"You first B" he said.

"Okay. Well, I've been trying to tell you this for so long but Jeff's or dogs or injuries got in the way. Story of my life and all. The truth is Kurt, ever since I saw you, well ran into you I could tell you were something special. You didn't act like most people here. You were concerned that I was hurt; you put my needs, a complete stranger, in front of yours. You helped me to aid straight away; you CARRIED me to your car and made sure that I was looked after. You helped me through the first few days, visiting or texting me. You pretty much re-saved my life from 100's of miles away and stayed by my side until I woke up. You opened up to me and have looked after me since I've come home. You put up with my woosy behaviour earlier and you made today amazing. I've never felt this way a bout anyone before Kurt. I feel safe around you and I'm, I'm f-falling hard f-for you Kurt. I'm sorry for saying this but I had to tell you." I blurted out, scared of what he would say I hid my face, I wanted to run but there was no chance of that.

"Blaine, how am I meant to top that, well I'll just tell you how it is? Blaine, you're funny and kind. You care about all your friends and it's been amazing getting to know you. I've never fallen so hard for someone. You make me feel and say things without even having to do anything but flash me one of those dapper smiles. I'm so glad you feel the same way. I will spend the rest of my life making you feel as good as you make me feel if that's even possible. As long as you let me I'm here for you" Kurt said, his voice breaking slightly at some points.

I had no idea how words could even come close to what I needed and wanted to say so I did the thing I've wanted to do for a month. I reached my hand to his chin and turned it to me.

With a knowing look we both leant in and out lips finally touched. It was soft yet passionate. I said everything. His body slightly leant into mine and eventually we pulled away. Breathless.

"Blaine, I need to tell you a few things about me before this goes any further"

* * *

**OOhh what ill it be?**

**The real origion of Lecca's name:**

**i love the italian language and lollipop was the first name that popped into my head. Hello google translate and the rest was history.**

**Enjoying the story? Let me know :)**

**Not enjoying? Let me know why you're not :)**

**x**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**_  
_

**so i'm not sure about this one so much. Let me know whether or not you like it and what works and doesn't x  
**

**Enjoy x  
**

**I own nothing  
**

**Daisy xx  
**

* * *

_Hey you –B x_

_Hi. How was your night with Kayleigh?-K xx_

_Good thanks, talk to the kids?-B xx_

_Yeah I did, well I spoke to Lewis, Katie just sort of babbles to herself. I'm going to see them in a fortnight so I won't be around K xx_

_That's okay sweetie, I understand – B xx_

* * *

That was the text conversation that had lead me to where I am now. Walking around the gorgeous central park with Lecca at, wow, oaky, it's 12 am. Kurt managed to get the week off work so he went to California for it all. He was going to go for half the week but between Megan and myself, we convinced him.

He rang an hour ago forgetting about the time difference as it was only 9 there. So now I'm up and I had to get out. My apartment was suffocating me. Kurt's been gone 5 days and I really miss him. Luckily I'm back at work now but we've been spending pretty much all our time together lately so it's hard that he's not here.

So why central park? Well when I was younger my sister and I used to come and see my Nan in the holidays. We always came here and played or had picnics. Usually I'd go to 'our park' but it didn't feel right without him. And well I don't have work tomorrow and Kurt's not due back for 3 more days so I see no reason not to be.

Walking back to my apartment, because it's too cold now, I try to plan my work project out. Every year Artie gives us a project for the summer bash. He knows about my musical background so mines always song based. This year, I've got to write a song AND perform it during my set in July. That gives me just over a month to pull this off. Luckily the date of the bash was the weekend of Kurt's birthday so I could pull that into my set.

* * *

Who the hell is at my door? It's still so early!

Oh, actually it's not, its 2pm. That's what getting in at 4 am does to you I guess.

"Hi- oh it's you, what do you two want?" I groaned at the goobers stood at my door.

"You're okay!" the main goober called swallowing me in his arms.

"What are you talking about? Nick please removes your child off me" I pleaded.

"I am not a child! Nick tells hiiim" he whined

"You sort of are babes, come on let Blainey breathe. He's probably just woken up, I mean look at that hair" N teased.

"Thank you Nick, I think" I said as the goober was untangled form me and I shut the door behind the pair "so why did you think I was dead?" I asked as we walked to the sofa so they could play with Lecca.

"Because Kurtsie..."

"Don't call him that Jeffery, you know he doesn't like it" I warned.

"Anyway" nick took over from his loveable boyfriend "we were going shopping when my phone rang and it was Kurt. He said you weren't answering your phone and neither Kay nor your sister had heard off you. So naturally, being the love sick puppy he is, panicked. So he just asked us to come and check on you. When we realised the time, we were a bit worried too to be honest. It's not like you to sleep later than ten B. So here we are" nick explained, smiling when my breath hitched.

"Oh, I haven't even checked my phone, yep. 14 missed calls. I should ring them back, let them know I'm okay"

"Why so late B" Jeff asked

"I couldn't sleep so I went to central park and didn't get in till 4" I said shyly.

"don't worry, Jeff's and I will take Lecca round the to the coffee shop and get something to eat and tell Kayleigh, you go get ready and call Kurt and Miki back and we'll go shopping or something" nick reassured.

"Thanks mate, you're the best" and with that they left.

* * *

Right, I'll text Miki say I'm okay and ring her later.

_Hey mik's, I'm fine Kurt just got a bit worried. I'll ring you later and tell you why but I just over slept. I'll come and see you soon. Love you both B xxxx_

Right I better ting Kurt. It's what, 2.30 here so it's only 11.30 there cool.

"Blaine? Is that you? Are you okay?" was how he answered the phone, panicked.

"Babe, shh, yes it's me, I'm fine I just over slept"  
"why? You're usually up at 8 at the weekends"

"I know but I couldn't sleep last night so I and Lec's went for a walk"

"Why couldn't you sleep?"

"Just...erm...couldn't"

"Don't lie to me B, tell me"

"Okay. I just miss you. I know you're with your kids and that's great and I'm really happy for you but we haven't really been away from each other much"

"Aww hunny. I miss you too, but none of this staying out all night, it's not good for you. I'll be back really soon baby I promise"

"I know you will"

"I've got to go sweetie, Lewis wants me to play with him"

"Okay then..."

"Blaine?"

"Yer"

"I'll see you soon"

"Yer"

"Bye baby"

"Bye"

And he was gone. I better get ready, before Jeff returns...

* * *

The next few days are dragged forever. Saturday was actually fun in the end. I miss hanging out with them too but seeing them together made me miss Kurt more. I went out to see Miki and Deliz on Sunday and left early Monday to go to work. It was good spending time with my sister. I don't get to see her much anymore or Deliz. When Miki starts her new job though she wants me to look after Deliz some days which I can't wait for.

Luckily now, I'm on my way to meet Kurt from the airport. He doesn't know I'll be there.

Megan and I have been talking recently. She wanted to get to know me and likewise. I know with Kurt this isn't just a fling. I love him and she can see that too. She told him she was ringing him a cab but well, she rang me instead.

Right, his flight's in so oh there he is. Wow, I knew he was gorgeous but...wow. His jeans hug him in all the right places and the black is just, sexy. I love that white shirt and grey waist coat of his but; well they'll look better on my floor, if you know what I mean.

We haven't had sex yet but we've done other things and well, they're good.

"Hey you" I whisper wrapping my arms around his middle form behind.

"Blaine!" he squealed! Excitement taking over the fear.

"That's me"

We stand there, in the middle of JFK's arrivals, just hugging; no words need to be said. Anyone would think he's been gone a month, but honestly, it felt like he had.

"Come on then gorgeous, let's go and you can tell me all about your journey" I smile his bag in one hand, him in my other.

* * *

"Babe it was amazing it really was. They were at the airport waiting for me and Lewis ran through the entire crowd to me and hung onto my waist. Katie's still not confidently walking but she was excited too. I always have a fear that they won't recognise me but they always do. I loved it all, seeing Megan and Lucy again. Going surfing and to the beach. Getting to see my children instead of just hearing them. Actually tucking them in, not just watching it. Blaine, it was amazing" He gushed once we were home, well his place.

"I'm glad baby, I'm also glad your back" I said grabbing his waist.

"Oh yeah? Why's that" he said with a coy smile.

"Because it meeaaans I can do...this"

I grab him by the waist and carry him towards his room kissing him all the way.

(A/N I was going to dabble in smut, but well, that can wait for now)

I loved this. Not just the orgasmic high I was coming down from but just having Kurt lay in my arms slowly breathing. It just makes everything better.

That night is the best I have slept in over a week.

The next day is spent lazing in bed and on the sofa until I go back at night or work and Lecca.

* * *

The next weeks play out something like this:

We get up, from mine or his bed, I make breakfast whilst he gets ready, we eat breakfast and he leaves for work as he starts earlier at his photography studio. He never leaves without a short but loving kiss at the front door and a promise of a night together later. Then I get ready, walk Lecca (no matter who's we stayed at), grab a coffee and a quick chat with Kayleigh and go to work. I work on my project along with the other work Artie gives me and at the end of the day I go home and get Lecca. We go for a walk/run and come home before making tea or meeting Kurt. We most likely spend the night together just sleeping and repeat.

* * *

It was nice to have a routine with him, some stability with my boyfriend. This has been going on for two weeks. And tonight, was no exception. It was a Friday so dinner was at mine tonight and Kurt was due any moment.

"Blaine!" I heard him call giddily as he ran into the room

"Hey you, what's got you so excited?"

"They're moving Blaine!" he squealed

"Who are?"

"Megan, Lucy...MY CHILDREN" he squealed higher

"Where too"

"New York, they're moving here Blaine" he cried, tears rolling down his cheek.

I picked him up and spun him round, both laughing all the way.

When we both calmed he explained that Lucy and Megan's firm, they both worked at a wedding designers, were opening a new branch a few blocks from my office building and they were both transferring to New York.

I loved seeing him so happy; I'd never seen him this happy, ever. He didn't know the details but he didn't seem to care, so neither did me.

I can't help wondering what this will mean and how it will work but for now I'm happy for him. We ordered take out and watched a film, the notebook, cuddled up on the sofa.

We Skype with Megan and the kids which had happened once or twice before but it was still nerve racking. I mean they were such a big part of his life and I wanted them to like me so bad.

When we were lying in bed that night, just cuddling, and both drifting off to sleep he uttered a sentence that made my heart soar.

"We're going to be a proper family Blaine"

I was speechless so I squeezed him. Kissed his forehead and we went to sleep.

This could go so many ways; I just hope it ends well...

* * *

A/n

What did you think? Reviews :) xx


	9. Build Up

**A\N**

**This one is sort of just a lead up i guess...**

**I get more time to write now ir's summer holidayd but i don't know if the daily updates will continue.**

**contact me on this or at GleekingItOut on twitter :)**

**well enjoy..**

**Daisy xx**

* * *

It had been a week since Kurt had told me they were moving to New York and it had been all systems go.

They were going to come the weekend in-between Kurt's and Lewis' birthday. Or so Kurt thought. The truth is that Megan has been ringing and texting me a lot this past week and together we had come up with a brilliant plan, well I think it's brilliant anyway.

See Kurt thinks that they'll come down weekend and we will help them move into their new place a few floors up from me, now he'd taken to pretty much living here, and we'd help them move in and work out arrangements when they got here. But that wasn't exactly true...

See they were coming down the weekend before, the weekend of Kurt's birthday and my office's summer bash. Every year we had a massive party in a park, this year was actually the one Kurt had taken us to, with performances and fun. They were going to help me surprise him in my set. See I still hadn't told Kurt I'd be performing yet, it was all part of the plan.

When we'd done that we were going to celebrate his birthday by going out for a meal and then the next day we were going to drop a major bombshell on him, one I know he'll love. One I know he won't see coming. And yer, I'm nervous as hell.

My set list for the bash looks a little bit like this so far:

_Teenage Dream – Katy Perry_

_Broken – Lighthouse_

_Ever lasting love – Jamie Cullum_

_Not Alone – Darren Criss_

_Coldplay – Every tear drop is a water fall_

_Your Song – Elton John_

The last song is what Megan, Lucy, Lewis and Katie will come in on. Luckily for me Megan and Lucy both had singing backgrounds and were both in their Glee clubs. This made it so much easier to fit them into the song.

* * *

Kurt and I had been talking to them all week on skype. Even though we had only been together 2 and half months Kurt felt it was right to introduce me to the children. The conversation went a little like this:

"_Blaine"_

"_Yes sweetie"_

"_I want you to meet Lewis and Katie, well talk to them, on skype"_

"_Really?"_

"_Yer, I mean whenever you're comfortable with it"_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yer, I mean I know we've not been together long but something…it just feels different with you Blaine, It feels right, I know that I want to be with you, and only you. You're sweet, kind, a goober and a complete cuddle whore but you're amazing and I want you to meet them"_

"_Okay sweetie, if you're sure, I will. I'd love to."_

So I spoke to them that night on Skype and have done ever since. Lewis is a spit of his mother's looks and his dad's personalities. He loves Phineas and Ferb and Disney, just like me. That's sort of how Lewis and I clicked. He loved to talk about the films. For a nearly 3 year old, he knew his stuff. Katie, form the picture's I had seen and from what you can see on skype was Kurt is female form. She had soft brown hair and sparkling blue eyes just like her dad. She never made much attempt to talk, well garble with us. She seemed quite shy, but she smiled when we said hello. That smile, that smile would one day make someone fall head over heals in love with her.

Lucy and Megan were lovely. Megan had wavy brown hair and freckles on her cheeks. She was a pretty woman as far as Blaine could tell. Lucy was dark skinned and had straight hair that fell by her sides.

Kurt seemed so much happier now he knew they were coming. The bash was in a fortnight so it was still a way off but he was so excites, it was adorable.

* * *

Tomorrow I was going to California to meet Megan and Lucy for the first time. Kurt thought I was going away for work but really I was going to finalise some details and just get to know them a little better. I was worried that Lewis might say to Kurt that I'd been there but Megan assured me if we asked him not to he wouldn't. I had to trust her; I needed to do this for us all.

"I'm going to miss you baby" Kurt sighed as we went to JFK.

"I'll miss you too"

"Will you call me every night?"

"I'll call you after you've spoken to Cali, while you walk Lecca so it will sound like I'm there with you"

"Promise?"

"I promise baby. Don't worry, I'll be back Sunday night and you're going to spend tomorrow with Kay and Miki anyway"

"Yer I know, your sister is lovely and Deliz is just adorable"

"I like to think so" I laughed.

At the airport Kurt was upset, I could tell. I almost wanted to tell him what was going on but I knew in the long run it was best for him.

After about twenty goodbye kisses I boarded the plane and set off to meet the people most important to my Kurt. I'm nervous but excited. I love Kurt with all my heart and I need to do this.

* * *

"Blaine!" I heard as I came out of baggage claim. I turn around and see a beautiful woman. I know it's her; it's the mother of my boyfriend's children. Well…here I go…

"Megan, Hi" I say as she pulls me into a hug.

"It's so good to finally meet you Blaine" she says as she pulls out of the hug and looks me up and down.

I'm wearing my glasses as I can't wear contacts on planes, a white t-shirt and simple grey shorts. I have my curls free as Kurt 'likes it this way'

"He always did have good taste" she joked

"Erm thanks" I say blushing.

"Well come on you, lets go meet the terrible trio, Lucy is so excited and Lewis was awake at 6 this morning"

With that she led me to her car and we set off. California is beautiful. I've been once before but where ever we are going now, the road we're taking. It's beautiful.

* * *

They live in a large studio flat on the ground floor with a garden. The interior design just screams Kurt at me…and that is when I see them…Kurt's children.

God. They are beautiful.

"Guys, there's someone here to meet you" Meg says interrupting my thoughts.

"Mommy" Lewis shouts running to an embrace.

"Lewis, say hi to Blaine, daddy's boyfriend" she says kindly. Those two words _daddy's boyfriend _just does things to me.

"Bainey!" Lewis squeals hugging my legs. It's his new nickname for me 'cus he still struggles with L's sometimes.

"Ucy, Katie! Bainey is here!" he calls still squeezing onto me.

I hear foot steps and a small girl with piercing blue eyes enters the room and crosses straight to her mom who is now sat down on the sofa. Once in her arms she waves at me but stays wrapped in her arms.

"This one's abit shy, except for when Daddy's around" a new voice says

"Hi I'm Lucy, nice to meet you" she smiles.

"Blaine" I say, still unable to move as Lewis stays atactched.

The next few hours are just settling in and getting to know them apart from when we talked on skype. Lewis drags me around playing with his toys and even Katie plays a little.

* * *

At around 6 Megan and Lucy go off with the kids to talk to Kurt on skype while I wait for them to finish so I can call him.

An hour later the kids are asleep in bed and my phone starts to ring.

"Hi Baby"

"Hi Blaine"

"How are the kids?"

"They're okay; Lewis said he misses you and wanted to see you again"

This stops my heart that must have been a close one

"Aww that's cute. How was your day gorgeous?"

"Good thank you, Lec's and I went for a nice walk and I got some work done. You?"

"Yer, okay. California is lovely. I can see why you like it here but I've been stuck doing work all day"

We talk for another half an hour before he has to go.

I spend some time with the girls that night, just talking. We talk about the bash and sort out some details for surprising Kurt. All in all I just loved spending time with them. I can so see why Kurt gets on so well with Megan and Lucy is lovely too. I can really see myself spending my life with them and Kurt.

* * *

Saturday I'm woken up to the sound singing. I text Kurt "Morning Baby, have fun today, don't munch Deliz too much ;) – B xx" and go to investigate.

I find them all in the kitchen singing whatever is on the radio cooking.

"Morning guys" I say with a smile

"Oh hey Blaine, take a seat. Breakfast will be ready soon" Megan calls before breaking into the next song with perfect pitch.

We spend the day at the beach, getting along and just having fun. The night plays out the same as before except I leave for the airport around 11. I wanted to get a night flight so I could be there with Kurt in the morning because I know how he hates waking up alone.

Megan drives me back to the airport.

* * *

"Thank-you for this weekend. I meant a lot getting to be part of your family for a few days"

"Blaine, you are part of this family. I know how Kurt feels about you and I can honestly say, you will most likely be together forever"

I have to hug her as she says this. He voice so sincere. I love it.

We say goodbye as I go into the departure lounge and I know that we can do this. We will be able to be a family, be happy and it will be amazing.

* * *

I get back to New York at 4 am and make it back to the apartment for 6. I quietly slip into the house and am greeted by Lecca, wagging her tail like mad. He slightly wonky ears stand up and she leaps up me. Once she's settled a little I slip into the bedroom and silently place my bag down. I see Kurt lay peacefully asleep on his side of the bed. He's cuddled up to my pillow and form what I can see from the morning light is wearing my sleep top I wore Thursday night. My heart leaps at the sight of him. So beautiful.

I slip into some sweats but leave my top half bare. I carefully pad across the room and slip under the covers. I slowly remove the pillow from Kurt's gasp and a frown appears on his face. It soon disappears as I slip into where the pillow had been, pulling him into my arms.

He soon notices that it's no longer a pillow he's holding but me a he slowly starts to open his beautiful eyes.

He instantly smiles when he see's me.

"Hi" he mutters sleepily

"Hey babe"

"What are you doing back so early?"

"Thought I'd surprise you"

"I'm glad you're back"

"Me too baby, now sshh and go back to sleep for a bit" I say softly.

He slowly shifts so I'm cuddled into him and I place my face into his neck and kiss it softly.

We silently agree to drift back to sleep. M engulfed in his strong arms and breathing in his scent. Just before I fall to sleep I whisper "my top looks good on you babe" and the vibrations of him laughing softly are enough to lull me to sleep.

* * *

So Lecca is based on my dog i guess. I mean there's a few differences. Mines a boy and called Harley but yer, that's what i see when i write about her.

Reveiws are welcome xx


	10. trouble in paraidse?

**A\N**

**Hi,**

**Sorry it's been a while I've been busy with the sun and my friends **

**So you might have noticed I changed my name on here, it's just to match my twitter really :L So this chapter is not what it was going to be. It was going to be the Summer Bash and that but well, it's not and I'm not sure what you'll think, let me know?**

**The Olympics Ceromomy was ace! I just needed to say that! Harry Potter themed much! Lockheart, JK, Voldermort! Loved it. Rowan akinson was amazing!**

**So on with the chapter**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters. Which sucks.**

**Enjoy, Daisy**

* * *

The next week I spend practising my set list when Kurt is out, talking to Meg, while Kurt isn't around and loving having a boyfriend and life is good.

Well life was good. Until I spoke to Kurt last night, now things aren't so good.

"Babe" Kurt calls from my bedroom

"Yes sweetie?"

"I was thinking, I could go out a week early and to California and help them pack up so it was easier for them to move, and then I could...like spend...my bir-irthday with them?"

Oh crap.

"Oh...erm...but I'm sure t-they won't need it, and I erm was really looking forward to spending that weekend with you, we erm I, I mean I had plans for us and there's my work bash and everyone is sort of looking forward to meeting you"

"I know babe but I think maybe, me being there would be better" he mumbled. This hurt, I knew his family came first but he knew how much I wanted him there and well yer, it hurt.

"Oh, well I'd like you to be here so much, but...why don't you ask Megan what she thinks" I finally manage to stumble out.

"Hmm, maybe"

"I'ma go out and walk Lecca babes, I'll be back...later" I had to get out of there, talk to Megan clear my head. I grab Lecca's lead and get ready to leave.

"Shall I come with you?" Kurt calls sweetly, usually that would work but not today, I need to be alone now, talk to Megan.

"Erm, naa you stay here Kurt, bye" I call nearly running out of the apartment.

I think I hear him muffle one too but I'm already leaving the place.

I go, I just walk, I need to get far away, to call Megan, to come up with a plan, him leaving will ruin everything.

* * *

When I get to Kayleigh's coffee shop I stop. It's around half 5 and it doesn't close until 6 so I sit and wait for Kayleigh to finish whilst I call Megan. It's only half 2 there so Megan will just be finishing work to pick up the kids from day care.

*ring ring*

"Hey Boo" she sing songs

"Hi"

"Blaine, what's wrong?"

"Erm..."

"Blaine, tell me"

"It's Kurt! He wants to come out to California the weekend of his birthday and help you pack up and spend his birthday weekend with you. I tried to tell him not to but he wouldn't listen so I said to speak to you because I didn't know what else to say so I just said that. You've got to tell him to stay here, to convince him, he won't listen to me, he needs to stay here so the concert will work and so I can tell him I love him! Because I do, so much Megan and he have to know, he just has to, and he has to stay here. I know he will want to spend his birthday with you and the kids and not me because well you're all so much better but please, you've got to convince him, you've got to, he needs to be surprised" I ranted, tears falling from my eyes.

"Blaine, sweetie, calm down, it's okay. He'll stay there, he'll listen to me just keep breathing" Megan soothed

"Feel better to get that off your chest?"

"So much better, thanks Megan"

"Anytime Blaine, right I better go pick up the tykes from day care and work out how to keep him in his boyfriends loving arms"

"Okay Megan" I say tears still falling, I've tried to stop them but apparently no.

"Bye Blaine"

"Bye Megan" I whisper out

* * *

I sit there for an untimed period until I feel Lecca start to pull on the lead and Kayleigh's stood in front of me, I don't look up, I don't want to have to explain.

"Hey B" she whispers "Meg just inboxed me, want to talk?"

"Not really" I mumble, embarrassed that I'm still crying

Before I can react Kayleigh's taking Lecca's lead and pulling me up to look at her. She gives me a sad smile and with the free from lead hand wipes my tears away.

"Look babe, you can't go back to Kurt like this without worrying him and having to explain what's wrong so, I'm going to ring him, make Up an excuse why you have to come with me and we'll go back to mine, I'll make dinner and we'll go from there" she soothed

"w-what will you tell him?"

"well from what I've heard of Meg, you ran out of the house, so I'll...tell him you're ill and then you'll have an excuse to be grouchy and to be honest B, you don't look great"

"If you tell him I'm ill he'll probably want to come and get me" I stated

"well I'll tell him your asleep and that I'll bring you back later, now come on it's cold and you've gone a weird shade of grey" she said pulling me along while Lecca trotted ahead.

As I started walking I realised what Kay said about me looking ill, I got head rush and had to cling to Kay's arm to keep going. Luckily her apartment was close to where we were.

Walking into Kayleigh's apartment was always lovely. It smelt like home, I used to spend allot of time here when we were at Uni together and on nights when neither of us wanted to be alone. I automatically took of my shoes and scarf but I forgot a jacket in the rush of getting out of the apartment.

I heard Kayleigh answer her phone...

"Hi Kurt" she called

"yes, yes he's here...no don't worry he's alright...I found him outside work when I came out and he looked real bad so I bought him back to mine...yer...no it's okay, I mean he's asleep for now so I don't want to wake him he looks quite peaceful...yer, yer as soon as he's awake I'll get him to call you...yep...okay...bye Kurt"

"Alright Blaine, lets talk" she said walking to the sofa I was on and giving Lecca a bone she always kept in for her.

She sat down and we got into the usual position when one of us wasn't feeling great. She lay against the arm rest and I curled up into her arms. Kayleigh knew when to push me to talk and when not to. So she didn't.

"Blaine you're freezing! How long where you out her for?" she finnaly broke the silence with as i shivered

"Erm I don't know what time is it?"

"7"

"Ah...yer a while"

She tutted before pulling a blanket over us and snuggling me into her. I happily obliged and cuddled into my best friend, feeling quite crap now. My eyelids started to feel heavy and ...zzzz

* * *

Mmm, Kurt. Wait! What? Was that's Kurt's lips on my head just?

I slowly open my eyes and yep, there he is leaning over the back of the sofa looking down at me. I still feel Kayleigh next to me so pull her in tighter as my head starts to pound.

"Come on sleepy head, it's half 10, time to go home" she softly whispers to me.

"No" I said

"Why B?"

"Feel crap" I said. I couldn't even begin to explain all the feelings I had, I was cold but too hot, feeling sick but hungry, tired, head ache and just the definition of crap. All the crying, worry and the coldness outside really hadn't done anything good for me.

"I know, but Kurt's here and he's going to take you home and look after you"

"What about you know what" I whisper so only she can hear

"it's all going to be okay, just go home and sleep this off, Kurt's really worried"

She told, getting firmer.

I just slightly nod.

I whine as I feel Kayleigh slip away form me, my heat suddenly gone.

"Come on baby, let's get you home" Kurt calmed sitting down on the side of the sofa and stoking my head.

"I still can't believe you went out if you were sick, you should have just told me"

"Sorry" I mumble slowly sitting up.

"Its okay baby, we can talk later"

Kayleigh, Kurt and Craig, who apparently has been here for a while, help me up and start to take me down the 4 flights of stairs form Kayleigh's flat. Craig and Kurt have to keep me up because I suddenly feel floppy and lifeless, it's horrible. Kayleigh has Lecca.

Just walking down one flight of stairs takes it out of me so in the end Kurt stops and picks me up. I only know it's him from his smell and remembering how it felt when he carried me when my leg was bad.

I hear Kayleigh mumble something about Kurt liking doing that but I just focus on Kurt, cuddling into him. I was only gone a few hours but I missed him. I'm grateful for what Kayleigh did but all I want to do now is just go home and cuddle up to Kurt in bed. Jus forget about everything that's going on and just relax.

I don't really remember much on the way home. I passed in and out of consciousness as Kurt looked at me with those worried eyes I hate to know I've caused.

* * *

The next thing I truly remember was being lay on the bed, on Kurt's side. I don't know why I'm on his side but his pillow smells like him so I know I am.

"Hey baby" Kurt soothes sitting down next to me on the bed.

"Hi, I'm sorry"

"Hey, it's okay, sshh" he starts sliding closer to me "now, there's a bath running, Lecca's been fed and work knows you're ill"

"Thank you" I manage.

All of a sudden I remember why I'm on Kurt's side, the longing. I need to be near to him. I feel alone so I move. Well attempt to anyway. It was a bad idea.

"Blaine, we've been through this. Moving isn't a good idea" Kurt chuckles

"Need you" I whine, regretting how pathetic I sound. Luckily it pays off and he pulls me slowly into his lap and instantly wraps me into his arms.

I happily nuzzle into him and breathe slowly. It feels good, I feel safe. I know now, that he is my life.

After about ten minutes I feel myself being lifted and Kurt's walking towards the bathroom.

"You really do seem to like doing that" I laugh

"Mmm, yer, it's because you're adorable all cuddled up in my arms. "He smiled

Once in the bathroom he helps me get undressed and helps me into the bubble bath he's run. Then he's gone. I finally have time to think.

If Megan hasn't convinced him to stay, no one can. If we can't keep him here noting will work and it won't be as special as it you should be. I love Kurt so much and I need him to know. I want it to be special for him. Call me a hopeless romantic, call me cliché but I want Kurt not only to hear that I love him but to see and feel too.

* * *

My thoughts are interrupted as Kurt comes into the bathroom smiling.

"Didn't think I'd let you enjoy my bath on your own do you" he smirks.

I just smile. He climbs in behind me and wraps his arms around me, letting me relax into him. The warm water, Kurt's firm hold and whatever bath crystals and bubbles he's put in. It relaxes me and feels so good.

"So, I spoke to Megan whilst you were at Kayleigh's"

"Oh yeah?" well this is it…

"Yeah, she said that there's no point me going out there to help pack up. All there friends have already sorted most of the packing out and the money for the tickets would be better spent on other things. Oh yeah and their friends are throwing them some big meal on my birthday anyway. Soo, I'll be here for you're office party thing and we can spend my birthday together, here"

"Ah, good. I'm glad you'll be here. I'm looking forward to your birthday baby" I soothe.

We stay in the bath together for another half hour until we get out and get ready for bed. The bath has helped loads to relax and feel less like a ton of bricks is on me.

Its around half 11 by now so I get into bed, on my side now and curl into a ball. The bed is cold and Kurt's gone into the living room. I pull his pillow to my chest and cuddle it. I always do this when he's not here at night. It may seem desperate or sad but well. He's like oxygen. I need him to survive.

Kurt walks in and moves around by the draws before putting the TV on and loads a DVD before making his way to the bed.

"As cute as you look cuddling my pillow, do you think I could have that back" Kurt teased

"Only if you replace yourself with the pillow" I mumble

"Always" he states. Just one simple word but my heart soars at it. I release the pillow as Kurt climbs into bed and puts himself in my arms cuddling up to me.

"Oii Mr Hummel, I'm the ill one here" I say with a slight smirk.

"Oh, I know" he teases.

We change position so I'm cuddled in his arms and I finally look at the screen which has loaded the DVD now.

"How did you know!" I squeal. On the screen is Notting hill, the film that I watch when I'm ill

"Well... I may have made a few phone calls when I found out you were sick which is why. I…bought you. These" he says handing me a box of cream eggs.

I can only ever eat them when I'm ill.

"Thank you Kurt" I say pressing a soft kiss onto his cheek

"Anything for you baby, you might want to thank Miki too" he smiles.

That can wait though. Now, now I'm going to cuddle with my boyfriend, watch Notting hill and rest. Whatever this vile illness is, it isn't going away that

easily and I HAVE to be better for the weekend. I have to. And hey, what better way to do it the curled up with Kurt.

* * *

Let me know what you think x


	11. The Bash

**A/N **

**Hi, sorry i haven't updated but i've had no computer acces. So this went pretty much how i imagined. it's the longest chapeter so far. Hope it doesn't disapoint. Review what you think? Would mean alot.**

**Daisy x**

* * *

So I had to have three days off work with this Flu. Yer that sucked…well no it didn't. I spent all day in bed, I had plenty of time to contact Megan without hiding it and I got plenty of cuddles. Pretty much heaven. I worked all day Thursday and half day today.

The bash is tomorrow and to say I'm nervous is an understatement. Not that I'll mess up singing, Dalton gave me plenty of practise with that, not even that he will be shocked by Megan and Lucy being there but that, when I tell him I love him, he won't say it back…

Stupid right? Probably but I can't not have him love me, I can't pour my heart out to him and not hear he feels the same. That, that will be pain like no other.

Tomorrow at 3pm I will start my set at the park, I will sing 6 songs, then as I start the 7th song, I will even make or break my future. No pressure then.

Okay, sleep now, panic tomorrow. Yep, that's a plan.

* * *

Okay, aannndd….PANIC!

Megan, Lucy and the children are at the hotel I set them up in last night, Kurt's in the shower, Lecca's been walked and we still have 3 hours before we should be there. This might be okay, I hope.

The weather's pretty good outside so I've chosen some cotton ¾ lengths and a white t-shirt with pumps. Very Kurt approved.

"Babe" Kurt called out from the bathroom

"Yer sweetie?"

"What's going to happen there today?"

"Well, we'll go, meet the nicer of my colleges, smile at the idiots, I'll do my set, chill for a few hours then I thought we could go out for dinner for a birthday celebration maybe"

"Oh okay, cool" he said, I could tell from his voice he wasn't telling me everything.

"Baby?"

"Hmmm" he said walking into the bathroom, fully dressed looking stunning

"One you look amazing" I said kissing his cheek "two, what's going round in your head, I know its something" I said pulling him to sit down on the bed with me.

"I just…is your work…you know, accepting of…us" he mumbled.

Oh. So that's what's wrong.

"Oh Kurt, is that what's had you down thus morning?"

He nodded meekly.

"Well, luckily for us, yes they are. Artie, my boss, he has a non harassment or you're fired policy but everyone is fine anyway. Lucky for Jeff and Nick too, they couldn't keep their hands off each other all day" I laughed, lightening the mood.

"Oh, okay good" he smiled.

I gently wrapped my arm round his waist and slowly lean into his lips. Our lips meet and it's like fireworks, like our first kiss again. He leans into me and we kiss gently for a while. Just enjoying each others being there close.

We finally pull away and make the finishing touches to my outfit and hair. I go to gel it down like I do for work but Kurt stops me.

"Blaine, why don't you leave it curly? It's nicer than that helmet look you give in the week. Please, for me?" he half pleads and well, how could I say no. he smiles as I put the gel down and style my curls.

When it's time to leave I panic again. I feel me breathing increase and feel my heart through my chest. Kurt, of course, notices.

"What's up?" he asks.

"Just nervous about my set" I part lie. I am nervous about it, just not for why h thinks.

"I've heard you sing, trust me, you have no need to. You're voice is breathtaking, even in the shower. So just enjoy it" he reassured.

"Thanks babe" I say walking out the apartment.

* * *

Walking into our corner of the park arties hired I see the stage, and my 100 colleges already there. Then I see it, a blonde bobbling head, it's weird seeing it not hearing it first for once.

I pull Kurt through the crowd towards it.

"BLAINEY" it calls running towards me and it see's me. "Hi Jeffy" I smile as he hugs me. "Nick, can you?" I ask to my brown haired best friend motioning to his husband wrapped around me. He peels him off me and Jeff smiles dopily placing a kiss on Nick's cheek and wrapping an arm around his waist.

"Niff, you remember Kurt" I say pulling Kurt next to my side

"Hi Kurt" they call in unison

"Hey guys…erm Niff?" Kurt asks looking confused.

"Oh yet, sorry. Nick and Jeff, we call them Niff. They are practically one person so" I laugh.

* * *

We catch up for a while before I feel two arms squeeze around me. It's not Kurt because he's stood next to me, Jeff and Nick are opposite. Oh I know who it is "Hi Han" I smile, letting go of Kurt's hands and spinning to look at the woman behind me.

Hannah's only 20 and she's worked with us since she graduated. I mentored her when she came and now her office is next to mine. She's like my little sister and reminds me a lot of me when I first started.

She's only a small girl, her head barely reaching my ears. She has 'angel' curled ringlets that are light brown, big green eyes that light up her freckled face. She stands in flowered board shorts, a white top and white patterned pumps. Gorgeous as ever.

"Hey boo" she smiled hugging me tightly. "This you're beloved Kurt then" she smiles gesturing towards him. "Yep, Kurt this is Hannah, Hannah this is THE Kurt Hummel" I smiled. Wrapping my arms around him instead of her.

"It's so good to finally meet you, I've heard so much about you from lover boy" she teased.

"All good I hope" Kurt laughed, warmed up form Kurt.

"Always" Hannah and I chimed together.

"Hey! That's our thing!" Niff protest in perfect unison. We carry on for a while talking, Artie saying a quick hello before rushing off again.

* * *

At 2.30 I excuse myself. "Right, I'm going to prepare. The moment you lot have been waiting for, please be nice to him, Kurt, babes, I'm sorry" I smile. Knowing as soon as I leave they'll load him with questions.

"Oh don't worry we'll be good" Hannah smirked.

"Yer you better. Kurt, I'll see you later; these mad bunch will look after you. I hope you really like the show" I place a kiss onto his mouth, short but sweet before disappearing towards the stage to meet Kayleigh, Megan, Lucy and the Kids.

"Blaine!" they all call when I arrive backstage. The kids running and hugging me.

"Hi guys, all okay?"

"Yer sweetie, Kay was great to us, just can't wait to see his face" Meg added.

"Hmm me neither. Right one practise then I'm on." I say. We run through our arrangement and then I go on stage.

* * *

"Hey, again. This is becoming a regular thing, might demand pay next time" I laugh to the crowd. This is the 4h time I've done this gig.

I begin my songs, mostly looking for Kurt in the crowd as I do so.

Three songs in I see him stood between Jeff and Hannah smiling at me as I belt out Everlasting Love. My eyes focused on his.

The songs go down really well even though I'm close to shaking with nerves I carry on through that is until it's time for the last song. Now I panic.

"Right guys, this is the last song for today and well I want to dedicate it to someone. I'm not going to mention names because well you know who you are and no Jeff, it's not you" I smile, getting a laugh from the crowd. "This song says, three words better than I ever could I think. I…I love you"

I play the opening chords and look over at Kurt; he's smiling brightly and mouthing something I can't work out. Well here goes nothing…

"It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside I'm not one of those who can easily hide" I start, slowly playing my guitar along with it.

When the chorus kicks in I hear my back up start, Megan and Lucy step up beside me, Katie and Lewis close by. We belt the chorus out together before I let Kayligh and Lucy take over. The backing track kicks in and I put my guitar down, replacing it with Katie on my lap, lewis cuddled to my side.

We carry on the song, the crwod intreegued to who these people are with me. I don't dare look over at Kurt just incase. We sing the last few words togther

"_And you can tell everybody this is your song_

_It may be quite simple, but now that it's done_

_I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words _

_How wonderful life is while you're in the world"_

And I hand Lewis the mike. We've reheared this over and over so I know he'll say it right.

"Happy Birthday Daddy. We love you" he says in his adorabel voice. The crowd cheer and we walk off stage smiling.

"we did it" I breath.

* * *

Still carrying Katie: Lewis, Meg, Lucy and Kay we all walk out of backstage and I look around. I search for those peacing blue eyes in the crowd. I can't find them and I panic and then running towards us, I see them. His eyes, face and everything.

He runs towards Lewis who is out in front and swings him round before kissing him and saying "I love you too Lew" and putting him down, gripping his hand. Behind Lewis was Lucy and Megan I finnaly see now that he's crying.

"what are you doing here!?" he cries squeezing them both. Instead of answeri ng him when he lets go they turn and look at me, smiling.

He waks over to me, and I can't read his face.

He pulls Katies chin lightly and whispers in her ear so I can't hear. He takes her out of my ams and passes her to Lucy before turning back to me.

I stand there, unable to move. I sill can't read his face. He slowly steps towards me before crashing into me, wrapping his arms around me tightly and I insttantly wrap them back. He leans back and presses his lips to mine. Kissing me full of passion. His tears hit our lips as we kiss.

"that, is with out doubt the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me Blaine. I love you too, so much" he smiles.

I kiss him again, unable to put how I feel into words.

"now, think I can have an explination to what you guys are doing here?" Kurt asks pulling his children back into him.

"yer, thought you might want that. Come on, I've made reservations" I smile, winking at the girls. If he only knew what was coming.

We say goodbye to them all, receiving a sad pout from jeff.

Then we all pile into Kay's car she's leant us so we all fit and head off to the reservations.

* * *

"So, who's going to start?" Kurt asks.

"Surprise!" Lucy smiles. "haha, Meg?" kurt looks for.

"okay well, we wanted to surprise you fo your birthday and apparently so did Blaine. When he heard we were moving he rang and asked if we could move earlier, be here for your birthday and well a lot of trick conversations and decisions later, here we are" Meg smiled.

"you have no idea how happy I am right now"

it's about to get so much better baby, I thought.

We drive for 10 minutes before I pull up outside a gas station and stop. Megan ties a blindfold arounf Kurt's eyes and without another word I drive again.

"erm guys! What are you doing? I can't see!" he cries. I use my free hand to squueze his reasuirngly, still not speaking. We interwine our fingers untill the car stops.

"no taking that off mister" I warn.

I run around to the other side of the car and hep Kurt out as Lucy and Meg get the children.

I lead him up a path before letting his hand and wait for them to get in position.

"Happy Birthday" we call as I take his blindfold off.

Before him stands a house. It's not too big but not too small. It's a red brick, three stories high. There's a small porch and a cute front garden and a garrage. It's got big windows, two of them bay. It's the kind of house you see in the films, read about in books and imagine in dreams. It was homey.

"What?" Kurt asks.

"This, is our new home" Megan explains stepping towards him. "You didn't think we were going to move to New York and not live with you did you boo?"

I smiles as he realised what was going on.

"Can we go in now?" Lewis begged standing at the door.

"Yep, here you go mate, why don't you and Daddy open the door together" I sya pullung their key from my pocket.

Lewis takes it and pulls Kurt to the door. They open the door together, stepping inside, followed closley by the rest of them. I hang back, not wanting to ruin their family moment. I already knew the inside well, I'd been in it enough when buying it. All their things were in the inside.

* * *

In through the door was a large white hall way. A door to the left contained a large blue and cream living room, three large sofa's, and a flat screen televison and one of the bay windows, turned window seat. Straight infront was the stair case, leading up to four bed rooms. One purple, double bed and ensuite for Lucy and Megan. A secound pink and fairy themed for Katie. The third was blue and car themed. The final, well that one was my favourite. I'd took the longest making it perfect. It had a red feature wall with magnoilai on the others.a kingsize bed perfect for cuddling on a Sunday with the children. Sonething he's always dreamed of. It has an onsuite and a balcony for him to look out over. It also has a walk in closet already full of his clothes. It's my favourite because it's so Kurt. There is a large family bathroom up there too. On the right as you walked you'd find an offce/design room for Kurt and Megan's work and next to that a play room for the children. Following the corridoor down found you in a kitchen. Large black and green. Masses of work tops and an island with 2 built in cookers. An oak dining table stood beside it perfect for family dinners. It looks over a long garden. It has a decking followed by grass. A swing and side set, a 15ft trampoline and some tree's towards the bottom. In the garrage lay the new family car I bought them.

It had taken me a while to find the right house. This one though, was perfect. The school district was good, it was close to the main centre but not on a busy road. Work was 15 minutes away and its 20mins from my flat so I can see him easily, luckily. Now, I just hope he likes it.

I've been sat on the bench out the front for an hour before I hear the door creak open.

"hey you, what you doing out here?" Kurt asks walking towards me.

"Just thought I'd give you guy some space to look around. So you like it?"

"oh baby it's amazing, you'll never know how perfect this is. The house is beautiful, all the decorating is amazing, I espcially like our room. The car, the house baby, it's all too much. I'm so grateful Blaine, I love you so much" he said tears falling cuddling me. Something he said had suck with me though.

"I'm so glad you like it baby, I thought it would be perfect. I didn't do it all, I had a lot of help. And erm…our bedroom?" I asked relaseing him for the hug and looking in his eyes.

"Yer, the red one with all my suff in, why isn't yours there?" he asked confusd.

Wait, he thinks I'm living there…he wants me to live there?

"ir's at my house, wh-hy would it be here"

"so you have your stuff at our house" kurt said.

I was speachless…

"wait, does this mean you don't want to live here? Is that why non of your things are here?" he asked, smil failing

"I er-erm didn't think you'd, w-want me here, and we hadn't talked about it. I didn't want to impose on you" I mumbled, looking down.

"ar you kidding me! Of course I want you here! You did all his for me, my family, for us. It, Blaine I loe you, and I want you to be here" I looked up, into his eyes " Blaine Anderson, will you move in with me?"

"yes" I breathed kissing him and picking himn up into my arms, carrying him into the house and too hi-our house and family.

* * *

We look around the house, learning it all again. The rest of the night we spend cuddled on the long corner sofa, all togther. We eat take away and put the children to bed. All four of us. It was all levels of amazing I could never imagine. We crash at around 12 and it feels so good to fall alseep with Kurt in my arms.

All is perfect.

* * *

I wake in the morning not how I expected.

"how could you!" kurt screams at me

"what?" I ask comfused

"why did you lie to me Blaine? I thought you loved me?" he cries

"Kurt what are you talking about?" I ask getting out of bed.

"you, you payed for all of this, you went to see my family in Lima, you went out to a flipping bar with a random guy. We are meant to tell each other everyting, how could you?" tears rolling down my face aswell as his now.

"let me-" I start.

"No Blaine. Just..just go"

"please kurt" I say. Why wont he listen? I try to hug him but he fliches. It breaks my heart more.

"just go" he whispers

I do as he asks. I throw on my clothes and go to leave the room "I love you Kurt" I say before leaving the room.

Megans at the bottom of the stairs when I get there.

"whas going on?" she whispers looking worries.

"i-I don't know, he wont listen. I've got to go, he doesn't want me here. I'll give him some space. C-an you tell him to call me please?"

I plead. "sure thing boo" she reasures.

"bye" I whisper leaving the house and reaching for my phone. Crap. It's inside. I can't go back. I'll use a payphone. I use the first one I find and call the first numbr I think of.

* * *

"hey"

"hey you,long time no speak what's up?" they answer

"can you, come get me from mine?"

"yer sure whats up?"

"please just I'll explain later

"okay, I'll be there soon"

"thanks Jay, means a lot"

"anyrime, seya"

"bye"

With that I go home, a whole where my heart should be…

* * *

Review?xx


	12. After

**A/N**

**Hi, so i'm not sure about this chapter, it's quite short but it couldn't be anylonger becuase the next part doens't fit. there will be another chapter tonight or tomorrow.  
**

**Daisy x  
**

* * *

I walked home and threw clothes into a bag and prepared a bag for Lecca before my buzzer sounded and Jay was here. I didn't say anything before I was pulled into a hug by him. "It's been to long B" he sighed.

I instantly relaxed into his grasp. It was familiar and secure, it made me feel safe. Jay had always made me feel that way since before I can remember. I really loved that about him.

"It really has, can we go?" I asked egger to get out of here, away from the memories. "Sure thing, need me to get anything?" he asked

"Lecca, like as long as you're okay with her coming"

"Of course, I love the little muppet" he said taking her lead and putting it on her. I grabbed mine and Lec's bag, walked out of the apartment. I took one last look before closing the door and locking it. I don't know when I'll be back. I don't know a lot of things.

I don't know when Kurt will talk to me. I don't know if he'll ever talk to me. I don't know what he was talking about when he screamed at me. I don't know what work will think about me not being there. I...I just don't know.

"Come on B, let's go so we don't hit rush hour, it's already half 6" Jay called form the door.

Half 6? Wow, that went fast.

I climbed into the car after putting my bags in the boot and strapped Lecca into the car. Jay set off towards his home, in Michigan.

* * *

I really had no idea what to do with myself. I didn't know why I'd called Jay. I could have gone to Kay's or Miki's or even Niff's. You see there are problems with those three though.

Kayleigh. I love her so much; she's my best friend in New York. She knows pretty much all about my life. However not only does she put up with my day to day life crap but she knows Kurt. This means my whole, give Kurt space/give me space wouldn't work. Also her apartment has too many Kurt memories. Okay just his name is hurting right now so I won't be using that again.

Miki has a son, has my nephew to look after. If this, relationship is over. It's not a sight I want Deliz to see, because it won't be pretty. Also the...K issue happens all over again. Deliz likes him and would bring him up and I can't do that now.

Nick and Jeff. My best friends since Dalton but they have couple things to do, they've dealt with enough of my boyfriend issues too.

I guess, Jay has had this too. He'd been there since I can remember. The person who I called when I passed a test, when I figured I was gay, the first none to know I lost my V card. The person I rang when I needed cheering up or wanted to tell someone something. He was my person.

Except no one really knows about him. Kurt doesn't know about him, Nick and Jeff know but have never met him and I'm not sure if Kayleigh does. It's not that I'm ashamed or something about him. It's just, well, mine and Jay's relationship is the most important to me, even more important than my parents some time. I feel if I tell people, it loses it. I know, strange.

* * *

So Jay...

Jay lives in Cleveland and has done for about 7 years. He lives with his daughter when she's not with her mom. They divorced 7 years ago, hence the move. Before that he lived with me in New York. He used to live in Westerville with us until he was 15. We met when I was 5 and him 7. He used to live in my close but I never met him until one day when I was playing out the front with a football and two of the bigger kids of the close came over to me and started harassing me. I used to run when they were coming but I didn't see them. They started shoving me a little until I heard someone call out to stop. They looked up and there was Jay, soft brown hair flowing over his forehead and green eyes focused on the older children's eyes. They were at least 12 and he stared them down. They exchanged brief words which I honestly don't remember as I was still shaking in fear. Either way they left or he picked me up off the ground and smiled at me. Ever since that day we've been best friends. We went to middle school together and it was great. We became best friends, he was great when I came out, and he might as well have been my brother. He felt like one and well I thought of him as one.

Great until one day in summer vacation I found him crying by our favourite tree. It turned out his family were moving to near NY in time for the new school year. His mom had a new job so they were all going. Yer that sucked. We kept in touch and we were always there for each other.

We both went to NYU and majored in music and he married whilst in Uni. As we left she was pregnant and they moved to Cleveland where they divorced but still live within half an hour with each other. We'd spent alot of time together then; I lived there for about 3 months straight and 6 months on and off.

We're always there for each other so that's why my subconscious made me ring him. It's also what led me to be here. Sat in his passenger seat, confused about the state my life was in, two hours into an 8 hour drive. It had been quite, just like I liked it. Jay could read me like a book so he knew at first I just wanted quite. But well you can only sit in silence for so long.

* * *

"Thanks for this jay" I broke with

"Anytime B, you know that" he returned softly

"Sorry for the 16 hour trip"

"Don't worry about it, music or are you ready to talk?"

"I think I can talk"

"Okay. Want to start with who this is about"

"Erm...k-Kut" I mumbled keeping in tears.

"Okay, Katy Perry or Freelance Whales?"

"Katy" I mumble. Grateful he knew me so well.

We happily listened to Jay's playlists while we travelled to his house. Somewhere along the trip I must have fallen asleep because I woke outside Jay's two storey house as we pulled into the house.

"Hey sleepy tots, good timing" he smiled as the car stopped.

I dragged myself out of the car, grabbed my bags and followed Lecca and Jay into his house. I walked straight up to his spare room or the renamed "Blaine's room" as I spend alot of time there. I was already wearing tracksuit bottoms so through on my NYU hoodie and collapsed onto the bed. It's 2 am so I just lay in bed. I heard Jay come up stairs and enter my room. Lecca followed him and curled up on my right side by my feet and then I felt the bed sink on my right side. I felt an arm wrap around my shoulder and pull me into him. I relaxed into him like we were so used to. We always do this when one of us was upset. It felt good to be held like that. Sometimes we would stay and hour sometimes all night. I felt this would be all night because, well the love of my life had just screamed at me and kicked me out of a house I'd lived in for less than 24 hours after I'd finally told him I loved him. So yes, this completely sucked.

"You got your phone so I can ring the circle?" he asked. We both knew who to ring when this happened. He'd ring Miki, my mom, Kay and Artie. I'd ring his PA Katherine and his ex-wife Emma so she could look after Sami for a while.

"Erm no, it's at...his. I forgot it" I mumbled

"Okay well I've saved Arties number and well the rest will be fine"

"Yer"

And with that I slept.

* * *

I woke up at 3pm the next day with Lecca still curled round my legs. I stayed in bed staring at the ceiling, because well, Jay would be at work and I didn't feel like getting up.

5pm. "Daddy?" I heard someone call. "Jay, you in?" another person called.

Emma and Sami were here. Looks like I'm getting up.

"He's at work still, I'm here though" I called walking down the stairs.

"Uncle Blaine!" Sami called, running into my arms and jumping up to me.

"Hey you" I said kissing her hair and holding her close.

"Hi Blaine" Emma said awkwardly.

"HI" I said. We'd never got on and when they divorced we had no reason to talk, until now.

"Can I leave her with you?"

"Yer sure. Say bye to your mom"

"Bye" she said clinging to me.

Luckily Emma left and me and Sami chilled and caught up until Jay came home and I went back to bed. It was strange getting up this early; usually it took me at least 3 days to get out of bed. I planned to do the same.

My next week played out pretty much the same. I stayed in bed until Emma brought Sami back from school, I stayed with her until Jay came home and I went back to bed.

* * *

On the Saturday of that week I had a phone call, on Jay's phone. Strange.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hi Blaine" phew, Artie.

"Hi mate, what's up?"

"Just wondered if I could send you some work, if you're not coming back to NY soon like Jay implied could you do some work over the computer?"

"Yer that's fine, i've got my laptop"

"Cool, I'll send it you on Monday"

"Thanks, cya"

"Bye"

Phew. Right. Back to bed.

I spent the next week doing work form my bed and even walked Lecca a few days.

* * *

The next Saturday Jay had taken Sami to his parents and I had showered before 11am. I was sat catching up on work. Jay's internet didn't work but luckily my work server didn't need internet access so I could work. It did mean that I couldn't email Kay or Miki and talk to them. Luckily I can email Nick and Jeff because well, they work with me. I hadn't done this yet but well, they'd emailed me 11 times now so I should probably reply.

_To: Nick Duval - Sterling_

_From: Blaine Anderson_

_Subject: I'm fine._

_Hi, _

_So yer, I'm not at work, as you know. I also guess that Artie hasn't told you why, which are because he doesn't know I guess so don't harass him anymore. _

_So me. I'm with a friend out of State but I'm in a house and alive, so Jeff stops worrying. _

_Kurt and I had this massive fight and he kicked me out and I think we broke up and well I don't know what else to say. I'll be here for a while now. I haven't got my phone because I left it with him so I can't call or text. _

_So I'm fine, don't worry and I love you both._

_Bye._

I didn't have to wait long for a reply.

_To: Blaine Anderson_

_From: Nick Duval-Sterling_

_Subject: RE: I'm Fine_

_Blaine! Don't you ever do that to us again! You don't have any idea how worried we were about you!_

_I'm sorry about you and Kurt B. I'm sure he'll come to his sense soon and you'll kiss and make up. _

_Keep in touch mate, please. We're always here if you need us. We love you too mate._

_Nick x_

_Ps. I love you Blainey Boo! Jeffy x_

I read the message but didn't reply. I didn't know what to say to be honest. I feel so broken, I haven't seen Kurt in 2 weeks now and it's so painful. No contact, at all. Yep that sucked. If he'd have just let me explain, just let me talk to him. Explain why I went to Lima, why I paid for the house, why I'd gone to the flipping bar! It's so not what he thought. If he'd have just listened he would have known.

Now, now I was going to get ready because Jay was taking me out tonight to meet up with a few of his friends I hadn't seen in ages. He thought it be good for me to go out.

I want to go out. I want to go out with Kurt though. I said I'd go, jay had done so much for me already, and he wanted me to do this, so I will.

* * *

Reveiw?x


	13. Here goes nothing

**A/N **

**So yer. I'm sorry this** **is later than i said but if you guys have twitter (which if not get it) then you will understand the fangirl issues i've been facing.**

**AVPSY problems  
**

**Darren Criss Crying problems  
**

**LeakyCon in London problems  
**

**Curt, Riker, Dom and Titus problems and most importantly  
**

**Klaine spoiler problems.  
**

**LEt's just say it been an emetional few days but on the plus side I have made plans to hug Darebear and have a Dartella party (they rule!)  
**

**Anywaay. This chapter sort of got away from me and the ends bad but enjooy x  
**

* * *

Today I found Megan's number. I needed to speak to her and I figured Kurt would be at work now so it would be safe to ring her.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Meg is that you? It's Blaine"

"Blaine, I'm so glad to hear your voice. It's Lucy by the way"

"Oh hi Luce, sorry I haven't been in touch, I only just found your number and my phone is..."

"At ours yer I know, it's actually sat beside me now"

"Ah cool, I don't mean to be rude but is Meg there? I need to talk to her, Kurt's-ex to Kurt's ex"

"Erm...sure"

"Blaine! Are you okay? Where the hell are you?"

"Hi Meg, I'm fine, well as fine as you can be in this situation anyway. Erm I'm with a friend"

"It's not Kayleigh or Nick or Jeff, going to tell me where so I can come see you?"

"No it's not. Erm, I'm in Cleveland but please don't come see me, I'm trying to deal with whatever the...hell...is going on here"

"Please B, you've got to come back, you've got to come speak to him, make him see"

"I can't meg, he told me to go, to leave him. I have to do what he wants. It hurts like hell but I love him and it's what he wants. Have you not tried to tell him?"

"It's not and yes but he won't listen B"

"It is Meg; please I just wanted to know that you're all okay. Especially K...him. Just tell him I love him and that...that if he wants to speak to me, if he wants me to explain I will. I've got to go, yer I'm coming Sami, sorry 8 year old needs me. Bye Meggy"

And I hung up. I helped Sami get the lid off her bottle and then it hit me. I can't tell him I'm sorry. I've got to show him. So I hit the internet.

* * *

Did you know you can get flowers sent to anywhere in New York from anywhere in the world. Well you can!

I ordered a bouquet of flowers to be delivered to Kurt for a week. Each message was different.

Monday: Hello, I hope you're okay.

Tuesday: I really miss you right now

Wednesday: I still love you

Thursday: I hope you still love me

Friday: I wish you'd let me explain

Saturday: It's really not what you think

Sunday: I won't give up on you Kurt

* * *

Sunday at 1pm the phone rang and Jay answered because well, it's his phone. Never ever in my life have I wished I'd answered a call?

It went something like this Jay said.

"Blaine?"

"Kurt is this you? Shall I get him?"

"Who is this?"

"I'm Jay, B it's for you"

And then the phone cut off. Well crap.

The fact another man answered the phone I'd used to contact Meg, well it probably didn't help the whole, and I went to a bar with another man. I rang back but no one answered. I knew what I had to do, just one problem, I needed a car and well, I don't have a car. I can't get a plane because of Lecca and I need to get to New York. I can't ask Jay to drive me, he has Sami all week and I'm stuck.

* * *

Wait! No, I'm not! It's Sunday, Jeff doesn't work Monday's, ever! I LOVE JEFF! Except I don't have his number. We've been emailing alot this week but no number.

* * *

_To: Jeff Sterling-Duval_

_From: Blaine Anderson_

_Subject: I need your help!_

_Jeffy, you know you love me more than anyone except Nick? Think as soon as you get this you could ring me? Number bellow._

_Love you Jeff, B x_

* * *

Ring, ring, ring.

"Hello?"

"Hi Blainey!"

"Jeff I need your help"

"What's up?"

"Can you come get me, like now?"

"From where?"

"Cleveland..."

"Sure thing Blainey"

"Really?"

"Yep, I've not got work and you wouldn't ask if you didn't need it"

"Thank you so much Jeff"

"Email me the address and I'll leave soon"

"Thank you Jeff, I will, I love you"

"Love you too B, glad you're coming home"

"Me too"

* * *

I sent Jeff Jay's address and then went back to my online flower store and sent another lot to Kurt. This time the message read: "_Meet me at our park at 6pm tomorrow please, just let me explain, then you can leave"_

I hope he comes. Right time to pack, time to go back to New York because he rang, it means he wanted to talk; it means I can un-leave him alone.

* * *

"Finally realised where you should be?" jay asked stood in my door frame.

"Yer" I blushed "I'm so grateful for all you've done Jay but her rang, it mean she wants to talk, it means I've got to go back"

"Want me to take you?" he asked. "I can't, it's not fair, you've got Sami, Jeff's coming to get me, because well, he said he would" I smiled walking towards him

"C'mere B" he said pulling me into a hug. "Thank you" "don't mention it".

He helped me pack and we watched TV and played with Sami until there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it, go get Lecca and Sami in from the yard and I'll meet the famous Jeff" jay smiled.

I walked into the garden and found Sami lying on the grass with Lecca liking her face.

"Lecca scendere Sami e andare dentro" (**A/N roughly translated: get off her and go inside) **i smiled; Sami loved it when i talked in Italian and well, she had a cute smile. Lecca did as she was told and Sami ran up to me.

"Uncle Blaine's got to go now, come say goodbye and meet my friend Jeff?" i asked. She nodded so i picked her up, spun her around and we went inside.

I heard Jay and Jeff laughing in the hall so i put Sami down and we walked into the hall.

As soon as my blonde bomshell of a friend saw me he ran at me and sqeuezed me tight and cuddled into him. "Jeff i cant breath" he relased me.

* * *

I thanked Jay, hugged him and Sami and we left. I felt sad leaving Jay and Sami but my nervs were more important now, what if he didn't show up? What if he doesn't love me anymore? What if i loose him forever?

Tyhe ride home made me forget this, we laughed and joked but i knew that he was just trying to distract me but well i couldn't lie it was slightly working. It was good to talk to jeff again like this. Him and Jeff were therre tyhrouhgh high school, there when Jay could only be there in thoughts and phone calls. There to hold me when i cried and jump when we got out results and straighten my tie's for dates. I love them. And i missed them.

We pulled into my appartment car park at 4pm. I wave of nostalgia hit me and i realised how much i'd missed it here. Jeff helped me unpack my things and text Nick to say we were home.

He left around half 4 and i got changed and went down to Kayleigh's coffee shop to say hello. I'd been away for a month and i needed to say i was back and well, say sorry.

* * *

I walked in and ordered a coffee from Suzie who also worked there.

"could you tell Kayleigh I'm here please?"

"sure thing Blaine"

I smiled and walked to a seat in the corner. I tried to forget the fact that in an hour and a half i was suposed to meet Kurt and it would dertemine my future.

"you better have a flipping good reason for disapearing for a month Blaine Anderson!" she hissed

"hello to you too Kayleigh" i said hoping she wouldn't flip. "Blaine. Explain."

So...I did.

"...and so, i'm here" i fifnshed chocked up.

"oh. Sorry for shouting but don't you daare ever do that to me again. Right. We've got half an hour before you need to be at the park. What are you going to do if he shows up?" she asked

"that my friend is an good question. I hadn't thought past getting there" i admit. "come on then, we better get to work" And we do.

We rush around for 20mins getting coffee and Kurt's favouirite foods form the cafe nefore i have to leave.

* * *

Walking the 5 minutes to the park felt like walking down death row. My heart was pounding in my ears, my palms were sweaty and my legs were shaking. i had never been more happy to see that bench in our park. I got there at 6 on the dot, and I wait. I'm pretty much willing to wait all night for him. I know this will be a hard decision for him and he's got to get home from work and...ect. So yes, I will wait all night for him, heck I'd wait a life time for him to love me again.

* * *

So its 8pm now. It's cold and he's still not here. I guess that was to be expected, doesn't make it hurt any less though. Our coffees are cold and well i'm sad and lonely. But i will not give in. I will not go home. He will come.

* * *

At half ten i see a figure enter the park on the oposite side of the park. it's nothing new i mean its a public park so people have been in and out all night. This figure was tall and skinny but not inm that gross model way. It's dark in the park and there's no light in the park so i only see a siloute. And then as the figure slowly walks into the park and there hips swing it hits me...

It's Kurt. He came.

I stand up and make my way towards him. Id on't want to sneak up on him and scare him so i call out before. "hi" i say simply.

"you're still here?"

"yes"

"i didn't think you'd wait this long"

"i'd wait for ever for you Kurt" i sigh. Thers silence. "I'm glad you came, even though it's late"

"i'm sorry I'm late. I got in from work late and i came as soon as I saw the flowers" he said quitely.

We subconsiuosly walk over to the bench and sit down. Not close but not too far away.

"it's okay. I'm glad you came. So i'm just going to talk and then you can do what you feel you need to do"

"okay"

And breath. Courage. I look at the floor and say what needs to be said.

"Okay. Right. The first thing you um...had an issue with was me paying for the house and car and things. The truth is yes, yes i did pay for it all. But, what you didn't know was why. the thing was. We couldn't take the money you would pay for the house without telling you and we really wanted it to be a suprise for you. Also Meg's bank was being an ass so she couln't get her money out of her and Lucy's 'house' account. Once the bank had sorted their issues out they were going to pay me back and talk to you about how you were going to split it. So that's that.

" Next thing. Lima. I went to see your Dad. I know, i know i shouldn't have but i had to. I got the number of Megan and I went to see him after a few phone calls. I wanted to make sure the house was one you'd like and I wanted to decorate it how you'd like it. So i went, i went to Lima and Carole and I wne t shopping and she showed me thing's you'd like and your Dad showed me your room and pictures and old drawing of your design ideas. I went as your friend but i guess they realised i wasn't. I'm sorry."

"okay. This ones probably the worst one but not for the reasons you'd think. Okay. So, the guy I went to the bar with was an ass named Scotie that Jeff and Nick know. Remeber that night i was going out with them? Well it was that night. They ended up having to bail half way through becuase Nick was sick. I was drinking which is always a bad idea with out a, without someone being there to "watch" me if you like. So yer. It was just me and Scot and I was going to go home and sleep off what i'd drank. When i'm drunk i'm easily swayed so it didn't take him long to get me to that bar. We got there and once inside i realised it was a gay bar, i was like. I need to get out of here becuase i didn't want to be there. But Scot, he wouldn't let me leave. He started calling me a lightweight and a wimp. That just made me want to prove his wrong. So i stayed and i drank more. I don't remeber much, just thta he was all over me and i felt sick. He was such a slimball. I kept telling him to leave me alone but he wouldn't. I was feeling helpless and i was slightly scared. I tried to ring you but my phone had died and i was drunk so your number went from my brain. I was trying to leave but well, i don't know. Then i was saved, if you like. This i remeber: I felt an arm around my waist and instantly shoved it off untill i saw who it was. It turned out to be an old friend of my David. He went to Dalton with us and turns out to be a bar staff there. So anyway. He took me to his office and left me there. I must have passed out because all i remeber is him next to me in a car. He took me home and looked after me whilst i threw up anything Scot had given me that night. I passed out again and woke up with a note saying he'd left. I was going to tell you but i was embarassed and it was early in our relationship and I...i...didint want to scare you off"

"I'm really sorry Kurt. I'm just really, really sorry"

I stay, hands in my lap staring at the ground. I can't look at him, i can't see the hurt i know is in his eyes. Whic is why i'm suprised when this happens.

I feel his long slender fingers around my chin. He tilts it towards him and he kisses me. Its need y and passionate but god how i've missed his lips. I throw my arms around him and we kiss. Until he pulls away.

"what was that for?" i asked stunned.

"you said do what I needed to. Okay my turn now"

"okay, so i guess the moeny things makes sense. I know i probably over reacted but i felt like a charity case when i found out. I wish we could hav egone home together but again, i understand"

"Thankyou"

"Yer, so. The last one. I wish you'd just told me. We have to tell each other everything Blaine. That's why we work, it makes me question our whole relationship. Like, what else haven't you told me?" he sighs.

"only how sorry I am for everything i put you through. I promise that's it. I was embarassed and didn't want you to laugh at me"

"i wouldn't have laughed. If this is going to work, and Blaine, I really want it to. We've got to be honmest with each other. About everything. Promise me that"

"i promise Kurt. I promise i will tell you everything" i say finnally looking into his eyes as I talk.

"one last question"

"sure"

"Where the hell have you been for the last month? Megan wouldn't say she was worried but i knew she was. Nobody knew"

"I was with Jay. He's been my best friend since pretty much forever"

I tell him the whole Jay story. Everything i can think of.

"Okay"

We sit for about ten minutes. Just sitting. I see him shaking. i slowly move closer to him and put my arm around him.

"this okay?" i ask timidly.

He just nods. I wait for a while for him to talk but he doesn't.

"Kurt, are we...going to be okay?" i ask, deperate to know.

"I..I really want to be. I think, that, we have to promise to talk when we have a problem or when something happens. If we can't do that now, we can't be together"

"I promise Kurt. I need you. I missed you so much and I want you back baby"

"i want you back to" he says chocking up.

"i brought you coffee but it's...cold. I don't know why i said that" i laugh

"me neither, shal we, erm can we go back to yours. I'm freezign and so are you" he asks.

"sure" i stand up off the becnh and instantly miss him in my arms.

He stands up too but instead of walking we stand. Just looking at each other. He steps forwards so our noses are touching. I slowly put my arms asround him and he leans into my chest, burrying his head in my neck. I wrap my arms around him more and hold him tight. It feels right to have him there again. He sighs in my arms.

"i missed you B, don't leave me again"

"never" i promise.

* * *

I take his hand and we walk out of the park and too my appartment.

Lecca jumps up Kurt when we get in.

"she missed you" i smile.

"i missed her too" he laughs.

"do you want a drink or?"

"actually, it's like half 1 B, think we can just go to sleep?"

"oh god is it? Okay yer, i'll just set up the sofa" i say assuming he won't want to stay with me.

"why would we sleep there if the beds bigger and comfier?" he asks clearly confused.

"I erm..erm...didn't think you'd want to stay in there with me" i shy away at this.

He grabs my hand and pulls me into my room. He walks straight to the draws and then realises there empty.

"i haven't unpacked them yet" i reveal.

He spots my bag across the room and grabs too pairs of sweats out. He goes into the bathroom to change inton his and i change in my room. I'm still sort pfo overwhelmed by all this. I forget when he steps out of the bathroom. I forgot how beautiful his body was. He climbs inot m,y bed on 'his' side and motions for me to climb in next to him.

I lie next to him but not too close still unsure what he wants.

"big or little?" he asks. It always makes me smile when he asks.

"big" i reply with a smile.

We get into a the position and he pulls my arm around his waist. W elie just happy being back here.

"I love you Blaine" he says after a while. My heart swells and i cant help but smile. "I love you too Kurt" we stay like this saying sorry and i love you and i missed you untill we fall asleep and i'm the happiest i've been in a month.

* * *

**this isn't edited too well :/ sorry. Review?**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N**

**Well im just sort of rounding this up because ive lost where it was going so heres that. Better/more stories to come so keep and eye out!**

**End note is important!**

**Daisy x**

* * *

As the sun streaks through the curtains the next morning I remember everything that happened yesterday. I turn over only to see the bed empty. Obviously I panicked Jumping out of bed I hear soft murmurs coming from the living room.

I walk over and there he is. Hair slightly mussed up, in my sweats on the phone. He smiles at me "yer...I've got to go. Yes...yes...ill see you later...bye" he says to the phone "morning" he smiles "hey, what you doing out here?" I ask as he stands up and walks towards me "sorry, Meg rang worried where I was and I didn't want to wake you, you looked cute" I pull him into a hug. "Its okay I just didn't know where you were" I smile into his shoulder

"so, we should catch up, vary on fixing this?" he slightly asks nod to agree dragging him onto my lap on the couch. We sit for 2 hours. He tells me about work going well, how they love the house, how the kids are, plans for Lewis' birthday tomorrow and even through tears we talk about how we dealt with being apart. Lets just say, not well talk about my time with Jay and working away its 1pm by the time we finish" how about we go get dressed and go out to eat?" I suggest "well we could go back to the house; I know they're all dieing to see you again. You don't have too "no id like too, i've missed them so that's what we do, get changed, grab Lecca and head to the house we drive car as Kurt got a cab yesterday.

We sing along to the radio and small talk but nothing major. Seeing the house again is hard. Last time I saw it was a bad time. Kur t must sense my distress as he opens my door and kisses me softly as I step out. We get Lecca and walk towards the house hand in handy take a deep breath as he opens the door.

"I'm back guys" he calls out. We only manage to get in and let Lecca off the lead before "Daddy!" is shouted and the always beautiful Katie is running towards us. She runs into Kurt's arms and snuggles into his neck, the she sees me. She wriggles out of Kurt's hold and throws herself at me screaming "Blainey!" I squeeze her into my chest and spin her round making her laugh. We stop spinning to see Kurt cuddling Lewis laughing at us. Katie wriggles out of my grasp and runs off towards the kitchen. I step towards Kurt and kiss his cheek. "Me too me too" Lew whines. So I take him out if Kurt's grasp and kiss him all over making him giggle. I turn to see Meg and Lucy standing next to Kurt smiling at me. Kurt takes Lew out if my arms and I'm engulfed in their arms. Them saying how they missed me and glad wed sorted it out.

We spend the day in. In the garden like a real family, it felt so good to be back.

The children are asleep, Megan and Lucy had work to do so Kurt and I curled up on the sofa. "I've really missed you Blaine" "I've missed you too K" "I know before we had this...fight...you were going to move in. And well I was talking to Meg earlier and if you want, we want you to still live here" I was stunned to day the least. "erm...yes" I answered:" yes?" Kurt asked excited. "Yes" I nod. He leaned into me then and crashed our lips together. We're both trying to put all our feelings and love into that kiss. I picked him up and carried him out of the room never breaking our kiss. I carried him up the stairs and into his no our room. I gently lay him on the bed and deepened the lay curled in each others arms panting. He curls into my side and cuddles in. I wrap my arms around him protectively and kiss his forehead. In that moment I know we can do this. Know that we will never end up like before. We can make this. I feel him relax into sleep and before I sleep I tell him "I love you Kurt Hummel, I will marry you one day" and I sleep.

* * *

**Darren.**

**AbsoluteGoober and I have started a campaign. We want to get Darren cast in a Disney film, preferably a prince but any would do. We know how much he loves it so we want to combine them. any help is welcome (litterally all!)**

**so follow us on twitter, like facebook, follow tumblr, sign the twittion. links bellow!**

**Twitter Darren4Disney**

**Facbook MakeDarrenADisneyCharacter?ref=hl**

Tumblr:

Twittion /eckcr/

Please help us!


End file.
